PLAYING FOR KEEPS (ADAPTACIÓN)
by kimie12
Summary: -Oh, no, no, no, no, no!-Murmuró la castaña con incredulidad mientras observaba a los tulipanes que eran sacados violentamente de la tierra. Se echó hacia atrás de su escritorio y salió hacia la puerta principal. Ella la iba a matar en ese momento no había ninguna duda al respecto. Después de cinco largos años de tonterías juveniles, finalmente había ido demasiado. G!p Quinn
1. Chapter 1

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y LO DIGO CON EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE DE MI ALMA.

Capitulo 1:Conociendo al enemigo

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no!-Murmuró La castaña con incredulidad mientras observaba a

los tulipanes de color rosa, blanco y amarillo que eran sacados violentamente de la tierra. Se

echó hacia atrás de su escritorio y salió hacia la puerta principal. Ella la iba a matar en ese

momento no había ninguna duda al respecto.

Después de cinco largos años de tonterías juveniles, finalmente había ido demasiado lejos.

Ni su compañera de la universidad había sido capaz ni siquiera de ir tan lejos, incluso

cuando ella pasó por su período de seis meses de no bañarse o no usar desodorante para "salvar el planeta."

Hace cinco años que había tenido el orgullo de comprar su primera casa en la madura edad de veinticuatro años.

Ella había trabajado su trasero duro para comprar la casa de sus sueños, un rancho de un nivel de dos dormitorios.

La experiencia de ser la dueña de su propia casa era mejor que nada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Pasó muchas horas escogiendo la combinación de colores perfecta para cada habitación, la limpieza, organización y atacando cada venta de garaje dentro de un par de treinta millas, tratando de convertir la madera y el yeso en un verdadero hogar. Ninguno de los que el trabajo podría incluso comenzar a comparar con las incontables horas que pasó en su césped y jardín. Con incontables ampollas, cortes, picaduras de abeja y dolores de espalda se volvió opaca su patio en un paraíso.

Su disfrute duró solo cuatro meses. Fue entonces cuando ella se mudó a la casa de al lado. Al principio estaba muy emocionada de tener una nueva vecina, que no era mayor y así, de mal humor. Toda su disfrute terminó el momento en que conoció a Quinn Fabray.

Dentro de los primeros diez minutos de su llegada se había llevado su buzón de correo, derramado envoltorios de comida rápida de su auto a su propiedad, que rápidamente se hizo su camino en el césped inmaculado, y se "librero"en el viejo roble grande en su jardín delantero. Vio su "secreto" no tan "secreto"

Con una sonrisa tímida y un encogimiento de hombros vio en dirección de una horrorizada morena.

La mujer era Cruel.

Para los próximos cinco años se volvió su vida pintoresca en una pesadilla. No estaba segura de cómo una persona logró tomar tanto el control sobre su felicidad, pero lo hizo. Con el pasar de los años tuvo que lidiar con las pastillas de paintball que decoraban la ropa tendida en su tendedero de ropa y al lado de su casa, música a todo volumen, los partidos, dos veces se encontró con gente desnuda tratando de treparse por la valla de la casa a Skinny Dip en su piscina, a las tres de la mañana borrachos jugando baloncesto, y Mujeres que llegaba a hacerle berrinches frente a su casa, y cuando ella no salía a enfrentar las, se iban a la de la castaña.

Lo que empeoró las cosas fue que ambas trabajaban en la misma escuela secundaria privada, en el mismo departamento, con aulas contiguas, y plazas de aparcamiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtieran "su trabajo ideal y la casa" en una pesadilla. En el trabajo que tenía que tratar con ella constantemente "tomando prestado" las cosas de su habitación como papel, lápices, libros, e incluso una vez su escritorio.

Parecía pensar que ella era la mujer más encantadora de la tierra y no tenía ningún problema con el uso a salirse con la suya, dejándola a ella con un trabajo extra y las responsabilidades, mientras que ella llegó a ser la maestra relajada. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tendría que aguantarla en el trabajo también. No había manera de que a su edad de ella iba a ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo mejor. Había tenido la suerte de la tierra de éste. Así que la única opción que queda para ella era mudarse.

Después del primer año trató de vender su casa, sin éxito.

Cada vez que un posible comprador daba la vuelta, la rubia les asustaba con sólo ser Quinn. Ella renunció a la idea de vender su casa por los próximos dos años y lo puso de nuevo el año pasado, cuando al jugar golf la bola salió disparado a tres de sus ventanas.

Después que se las arregló para asustar a los quince posibles compradores, se puso de pie a recoger el correo en calzoncillos, un ajuste particularmente memorable de rabia fue cuando lanzó su computadora por la ventana acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, y por supuesto no era el mantenimiento o la falta de los mismos de su propiedad.

Su jardín estaba cubierto de pasto de cangrejo y las malas hierbas. Lo único era que le pagaba al chico de barrio para que una vez al mes cortara el césped. El resto del tiempo era el hábitat elegido de pequeñas criaturas del bosque. La casa necesita una mano de pintura seria, o por lo menos, una limpieza de todos los pedacitos de pintura que habían caído al suelo en los últimos años. Si ella personalmente no asustaba a alguien, su casa hacia el trabajo.

Ella renunció a su sueño de alejarse desde hace cinco meses y se conformó con la oración que la rubia se mudaría pronto, muy pronto.

Ahora que… iba detrás de que sus bebés. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Ya era suficiente. En los últimos cinco años, ella se mordió la lengua, demasiado miedo de quejarse. Siempre había sido así, incluso como un niño pequeño.

Ella fue siempre la chica tímida tranquila con la nariz enterrada en un libro, esperando que nadie se fijara en ella. No era tanto que ella no era una persona muy sociable, ella lo era. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era una enorme cobarde. Cuando los otros niños la molestaban a ella o la empujaba ella se escondía, incapaz de hacer frente a la confrontación. Esa mala costumbre la siguió hasta la edad adulta.

Se hizo aún peor con personas como Quinn. Su cabello rubio y alborotado, esos ojos color avellana del hermoso verde la ponía nerviosa. Ella no era buena en el manejo de la gente. Lanza miradas a personas incorrectas. un tipo que estaba siendo particularmente estúpido y ella se convirtió en una idiota lloriqueando. nunca aprendió a lidiar con ellos.

Cuando ella cogió a su compañera de piso robando le sus papeles, comida, dinero… ¿qué hizo? Ella evitó su habitación hasta después de las dos de la mañana, cuando ella sabía que Nastya estaría dormida y luego se apresuraba fuera de allí antes de que ella se despertara por la mañana. Lo mismo puede decirse cuando los pocos novios que logró tener durante los años que se aprovecharon de ella.

En lugar de tirarlos a la acera, como debería haber hecho. Sabia de que se aburrirían con el tiempo y seguirían adelante. Sí, era cobarde. Esa fue la única razón por la que Quinn Fabray se había salido con su comportamiento durante los últimos cinco años. Nada más. Las flores fueron el colmo. Su abuela le había dado las bombillas de su propio jardín cuando ella compró la casa y a ella le gustaban.

Ella vio la manguera enrollada y tomó una decisión fácil. Esto terminó aquí y ahora. Los días de ser la más grande presa fácil del mundo se acabaron.

"¡Qué demonios!"

Quinn se puso de pie como un resorte al sentir como un torrente de agua helada le golpeaba.

No sabía lo que esperaba ver, pero ciertamente no era su vecina tímida y compañera de trabajo la que le apuntaba con la manguera. Es evidente que había perdido la razón.

-Aléjate de mis tulipanes.-, le ordenó en un tono de autoridad la morena.

Realmente no podía evitar sonreír. Se veía tan linda de pie, allí con su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una cola de caballo trenzado, ojos marrones llenos de fuego escondida detrás de unas gafas grandes dándole un aspecto adorable, y por supuesto su camiseta negra apretada y con la palabra "Nerd", escrito sobre el pecho que eran de tamaño muy decentes la hacía parecer más sexy. Sus ojos se posaron en los shorts lindos que revelaban poco, pero muy agradables y bien torneadas piernas níveas, muy bonitas.

Por supuesto, la rubia sabía que su vecina reservada era impresionantemente exquisita. Fue lo primero que notó en ella el día en que se mudo, que era una mujer muy tímida, muy nerviosa, y se asusta rápidamente. Se estremeció cuando pensó en ese día. Después de cinco horas en la carretera y tres tragos gigantes que estaba en necesidad desesperada de un baño. Lamentablemente, el agente de bienes raíces no había dejado las llaves, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, hacerse en los pantalones o regar árbol. Al final, el árbol tuvo una buena cantidad de refresco de cola reciclado.

Ella ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse o pedir disculpas. Su rostro enrojeció antes de que ella prácticamente corrió a su casa. A partir de entonces ella le evita a toda costa. Si la rubia la saluda y la castaña la saluda a ella, ella murmuraba algo o hace caso omiso de la existencia de la rubia. Si ella o uno de sus amigos rompe algo en su propiedad no dice una palabra. Si ella era un idiota que fácilmente podría haberse salido con la suya no pagar por todas esas ventanas rotas o las rayas del paintball , pero no era tan grande de un pinchazo. Ella supo que nunca hablaría por sí misma; tan pronto como la **** golpeaba el ventilador hizo una llamada y se sustituye todo lo que a jodido. Sólo le haría sentir como una idiota aún más grande para tomar ventaja de la situación.

Siempre le molestaba que ella nunca hablara. No podía recordar a alguien que la odiara a ella con tanta rapidez e intensidad antes en su vida. No importa lo que hiciera ella no se molestaba en hablar con la rubia. Al infierno,si hubiera sido ella, ya se habría pateado el trasero años atrás , o por lo menos llamar a la policía sobre ella, como los demás vecinos hacían o presentar una queja con el director como muchos de sus otros compañeros de trabajo habían hecho, ella nunca firmó ninguna de esas numerosas peticiones que el resto de la vecindad le gustaba que le diera cada pocos meses. Los registra cada que tiene tiempo.

No era como si ser imbécil lo hacia apropósito. Simplemente era algo natural para la rubia. Todo el mundo comprendió y aceptaba. Probablemente porque a pesar de que era imbécil, era una imbécil simpática ... la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tan feliz como estaba de que por fin salió de su trono para hablar con ella, pero la rubia también estaba molesta al ser empapada hasta los huesos en su camisa favorita y pantalones cortos color caqui en grados de tiempo de setenta. Al parecer, la rubia no se movió lo suficientemente rápido porque le mojo de nuevo.

-¿ Te has vuelto loca?", Exigió.

Hizo un gesto con la manguera para que la rubia dé un paso atrás.

-Aléjate de mi cama de flores ... ahora".

-El macizo de flores?-, le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, mi arriate" Otro aerosol fue cortado.

-Yo planté estas flores hace cinco años, antes de que tu te mudaras!

Yulia pasó sus dedos por su pelo desordenado.

-Entonces deberías haber revisado las líneas de propiedad de **** antes de perder el tiempo!-, Espetó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en la rubia.

-El macizo de flores es de mi propiedad!

-No lo creo, cariño. Ve a ver tu obra si no me crees. Este macizo de flores esta al cien por ciento en mi propiedad -, dijo con dureza. Se refirió a los dos pies de espacio que separaba sus casas, donde la cama de flores continuó hasta que llegó a la valla de madera grande que se inició en la esquina de su casa y continuó en la parte posterior, separación de sus patios.

-tienes cinco pulgadas de la pared de tu casa hacia fuera. Tu propiedad termina dos pulgadas antes que mi lecho de flores! Es por eso que esta la estúpida cerca, blanca que se inicia en contra de tu casa en vez de al otro lado del macizo de flores!

La morena la observó mientras ella miró el pequeño espacio que separaba sus casas. Quien haya construido sus casas fue un pinchazo real. Los dos dormitorios de sus habitaciónes principales se construyeron menos de dos pies de distancia. Sin embargo, hubo más de treinta pies de espacio entre cada casa y las casas vecinas. No había privacidad con la forma en que las casas idénticas fueron diseñados. No tenía más remedio que poner la cama grande directamente en la ventana y de lo que ella no veía ni tenía. Tomandar el dormitorio más pequeño estaba fuera de la cuestión. Su cama nunca encajaría en él.

Se sentía extraña durmiendo menos de dos pies de distancia de una mujer que pensaba lo menos de la suciedad de ella. Durante el verano ambas se negaron a abrir las ventanas hasta que el calor se hizo agobiante, dejándolos sin otra opción.

Olvidándose de llevar a una mujer a su dormitorio. Nunca había sido uno de los PDA no le importaba tener sexo en público, pero tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación sin duda se sentiría como una ejecución pública.

No importa cuántas veces se trató de recordarse que estaban en casas separadas y separados por algo más que un jardín estúpido de pequeñas flores que no se atrevía a permitir que una mujer entrase en su cama. No es que lo hiciera con normalidad. Ella nunca invitó a una mujer a su casa. Ese fue una de sus diez reglas principales de las citas. El único momento en que alguna vez que llegaban a su casa era hacerle berrinche cuando ella se mudo. Y eso lo hacían desde afuera.

Nunca en toda su vida adulta compartió una cama con una mujer. Esa era demasiada intimidad y se mandaba el mensaje equivocado. Las pocas veces que cometio el error de relajarse en la cama de una mujer después de una rápida seccion, estaba demostrado ser un grave error. Ellas querían abrazar y siempre hacían las preguntas que le hacían temblar: "¿En que estás pensando?", "¿Me amas?", "¿Dónde ves tu que lleguemos?", "¿Estás tan feliz como lo estoy yo?" , "¿Por qué sigues llamándome por el nombre de mi hermana?", o su preferida "Me pregunto como se verán nuestros bebés ." No, el sexo se mantenía mejor en la habitación de un hotel o en la casa de la mujer, o mejor aún en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Gracias a Dios que su vecina parecía compartir la misma actitud. Odiaba la idea de despertar a los sonidos de algún hombre, gruñendo y gimiendo. Con su suerte los sonidos, se colarían en sus sueño y que terminaría teniendo una pesada. Afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió o lo contrario, estaría durmiendo en el sofá.

No era como si su hermosa vecina estaba sin atención de los hombres. Había visto varios perdedores olfateando alrededor de ella en los últimos cinco años. Ella era fácilmente fuera de sus ligas, al menos físicamente. Personalidad sabia, bueno aunque sea de lejos podía decir que eran todos ineptos. Ella no era una princesita, no de ninguna manera, pero se encontró dispuesta a matar a alguno de ellos en los últimos años con la forma en que la trataban. Nunca la golpearon de lo contrario, habría matado a los hijos de puta. A veces sentía como que usaban a la bella morena, o no la trataban como merecía. La rubia no sabía por qué le importaba, pero le importaba.

Rachel miró la valla y, la longitud restante de la cama de flores. Ella suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien. Si he cometido un error, lo siento. He sustituido la última cama de flores con los tulipanes .

La rubia asintió con la cabeza en alivio, se alegro de que se resolvió. Las malditas flores si eran de aquí y no en un momento demasiado pronto. No podía pasar otra noche como la noche anterior.

Además, se le estaba acabando de almidón de maíz.

-Voy a mover las flores en mis cinco pulgadas de espacio-, anunció la morena

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con ese anuncio.

-Se irán!


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron en total incredulidad al ver como Quinn se echó para atrás

sobre las plantas, jalando para arriba como una mujer poseída.

-¡Detente!" Gritó la morena-. La rubia no le hizo caso y siguió rasgando los tulipanes de

la tierra, asegurándose de que las malditas bombillas vinieran con ellos. La rubia las

tiró lejos, sobre su propiedad para que la morena no pudiera tener las en sus manos y

volver a plantarlas.

Ella le apretó la boquilla a la manguera, y envío una explosión llena de agua fría sobre la rubia. Sin embargo, ella continuó con el macizo de flores.

-¡Alto! Por favor, detente! "-Exclamó la morena.

La rubia sólo disminuyó su atencion cuando llegó al estrecho espacio entre sus casas.

Quinn tuvo que mover sus hombros para que pudiera entrar en el espacio reducido.

Por suerte se dio por vencida la morena con los chorros de agua. Sintio una brisa fría.

Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al llegar hacia adelante para agarrar un puño

de los tulipanes. De repente, algo la sujeto alrededor de sus tobillos.

-¿Qué diablos-ompH!" -Fue sacada fuera de balance, el rostro primero aterrizo en el

barro espeso que ella creó con el berrinche de agua que le dio.

Antes de que pudiera empujar hacia arriba, la morena estaba que se arrastraba sobre su espalda para llegar a esas malditas flores.

Rachel usa sus habilidades a su favor. Después de rastrear con rapidez sobre Quinn comenzó a desenterrar muchos de los tulipanes con sus manos como pudo y colocarlos suave y rápidamente, en el lado de su casa.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso! ", Exigió la rubia a la morena al inclinarse sobre ella para agarrarla de las manos.

"¡Suéltame!" Le espetó ella, cavando más rápido.

-No estaría sobre ti, si no estuvieran en mi propiedad ¡**** sea!"

Le dio un codazo para sacarla. Maldijo en voz baja, como la rubia misma empujó aún más hasta que el cuerpo de Rachel estaba acurrucado debajo de el de ella. Ella se congeló al instante por debajo de la rubia. Quinn se aprovechó de su reacción aturdida y tomó tantas flores como pudiera.

-Te dije que me soltaras, no que me aplastaras", aclaró la morena. Era lo único que podía hacer para controlar su respiración. iba a hiperventilar y desmayarse. Sin lugar a dudas. Una mujer firme y fuerte estaba sobre ella.

Sus sentidos se fue en sobrecarga, mientras trataba de concentrarse. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la sensación del estómago fuerte y duro de la rubia se sentia bien presionado contra su espalda. De repente, un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el agua fría que se filtra a través de sus ropas.

la realización la hundió:La mujer con su "secreto" guardado en su pantalón estaba sobre ella!

-Espero no sea lo que creo que es"-,susurró entre dientes la morena.

-No lo es."Si lo era."

-No te sientas halagada, cariño"-, le espetó, la rubia tratando de no gemir o moverse sobre ella. Estaba un poco sorprendida. No es que alguna vez ha tenido problemas para conseguir despertar la excitación. No era así . Por supuesto, estos días su interés en el sexo se había desvanecido un poco. No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, que a sí misma le parecía patético.

Hizo un intento de media cabeza para sacar más flores. Eso parecía distraer le lo suficiente de que el trasero de la morena rozaba contra su regazo. Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que escondió la cara contra el cuello de la morena y la aspiró lentamente. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Así que lo hizo de nuevo. La rubia juraba en su vida que Rachel olía a moras y crema. Era condenadamente atractiva.

La morena soltó un gemido de irritación.

-No sé cuál es tu problema. He cometido un error de plantarlos en tu propiedad. Sólo déjame moverlos unos centímetros y todo se arreglará. "

Eso la sacó de su aturdimiento.

-¡No!" Quinn llegó junto a ella y comenzó a rasgar las flores. Rachel maldijo en voz baja mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la rubia para salvar a las flores que pudo. La rubia simplemente siguió, asumiendo la misma posición cada vez y frustrando el intento fuera de la morena.

-No seas idiota! Sólo quiero mis bombillas! ", Dijo Rachel, tratando de no llorar.

Estas fueron las bombillas de su abuela. Su abuelo se las compró para ella después de la guerra para celebrar el éxito de su primera empresa.

-No, no las vas a plantar aquí! Aquí no pueden estar! "-, Dijo, al cavar más rápido.

-¿Por qué?", Exigió la morena, cada vez más cerca de las lágrimas de frustración.

-no te entiendo! No haces nada con tu propiedad en absoluto. ¿Por qué te importa si hay una cama de flores aquí o unos centímetros más? Ellas no te están haciendo daño! "

-A la **** que si!", Espetó, pensando en todos los puntos en la espalda y el cuello que aún le palpitaban.

Rachel se burlo.

-No son más que flores. ¿Qué podrían hacer para agravar te a este nivel? -Ella escucho un zumbido en la oreja y lo despidió con la mano ausente.

-Las abejas", dijo, tratando de salirse hacia la seguridad, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre sus casas.

-Sí, es una abeja", dijo lentamente, la morena como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

La rubia gimió al tratar de torcer su cuerpo. Cuando eso no funcionó trató de empujar hacia atrás. Su brazo rodeo alrededor de la cintura de la morena, tratando de jalarla con ella.

-Oye, Quita las manos…"

-Es un nido de **** y lo hemos perturbada!-Grito la rubia.

Los Ojos de Rachel salieron disparados hacia adelante y se ampliaron al ver . Efectivamente, dos pies en frente de ella al final de lo que parecía ser un nido de tierra muy grande estaba asomando del suelo…gracias a las flores que tiró para arriba. Las chaquetas amarillas comenzaron a llegar justo por encima del nido. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que descendió sobre ellos.

"¡Muévete!"

"¡No puedo!"

Rachel apretó los dientes mientras se estrelló de nuevo tan fuerte como pudo contra la rubia. Quinn gimió en su oído, pero no dejo de tratar de salir. Se movió hacia delante y la golpeó de nuevo, una y otra vez. Cada vez se encontraba con un gemido y una ganancia de unos pocos centímetros.

"Una vez más!"-Dijo la rubia.

La morena se movió hacia adelante y esta vez cuando se estrelló de nuevo en Quinn, Rachel empujó con sus hombros, se desprendió de la rubia. Quinn utiliza el impulso para sacar las de ahí. Mantuvo su brazo serpentado alrededor de la cintura de la morena mientras ella la arrastraba fuera del nido.

"-están pululando!", Exclamó Rachel.

-"¡****!" Quinn miró frenéticamente alrededor buscando un lugar seguro.

-Mi casa! ", Dijo Rachel , gesticulando hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Buena idea", dijo la rubia mientras corría hacia la casa de la morena, arrastrandola a su tiempo. El zumbido se hizo más y más fuerte que el enjambre comenzó a circular. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal, la abrió, aliviada de que Rachel había dejado sin seguro la puerta. se quedaron en el interior, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de ellos.

-Las abejas!", Exclamó Rachel, señalando a las abejas que los habían seguido hasta adentro.

Rápidamente le soltó las muñecas y se agarró dos revistas que estaban en un pequeño montón en una mesa de café y le tiró uno a la morena. Sin decir una palabra, rodó la revista y comenzó a atacar a las abejas... Una docena más o menos que logro seguirlas hasta adentro. Ninguna habló hasta que la ultima abeja fue aplastada.

-Cinco noches ... Se ... Guidas ... ... picada ...", dijo Quinn mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-sabías que eran chaquetas amarillas y todavía quitaste las flores?", Preguntó con incredulidad la morena. Su abuela le había enseñado bien. Un nido de tierra no era algo para meterse. Podría ser tan pequeño como una pila o cuartos o varios pies de largo.

Quinn hizo un gesto en la dirección de su casa.

-Yo estaba tratando de matarlas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Sabía que había un nido y no le dijo nada?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un nido? Tu sabes que trabajo en ese macizo de flores ", dijo, trabajando duro para mantener su tono calmado. podrían haber sido asesinadas!

"-lo hice!"

"No, no!"

La rubialevantó las manos.

-Lo intente, He estado tratando de decir te las últimas semanas, pero cada vez que me acercaba, te echabas a correr!"

Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró lo más rápido y una mueca de dolor aparecio. Sí, realmente suena como algo que hacia. Sabia a lo que se refería.

-"Oh", dijo finalmente.

-Sí, oh", le espetó la rubia. Se asomó por la ventana y lanzó un gemido. "Todavía están pululando".

Rachel suspiró. "Van a ser un problema para un par de horas. Tenemos que llamar a un exterminador ".

La rubia estaba helada. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y no parecía que iba a ser capaz de ir a su casa el corto plazo a cambiarse. Normalmente, se había tira hacia abajo sus pantalones, pero su vecina ya estaba con los nervios de punta. Y no quería provocarle un infarto. A la pobre. La rubia miró muy limpio y cuidado el piso de madera.

-Mierda, tal vez debería salir por la parte de atrás y secarme, -dijo la rubia mientras levantaba a vista para mirar a la cocina. Sus cejas se curvo mientras observaba el oscurecer las ventanas.

"-No creo que se posible por un tiempo", dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras se frotaba la frente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tomar una ducha y voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo que te puedas poner. Mientras que tu estás tomando la ducha voy a llamar a un exterminador ".

-estás segura", dijo, esperando que no cambiara de opinión. Se le congelaban hasta los sesos. en este punto metería el trasero en una cortina para entrar en calor.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza distraída mientras observaba el enjambre de abejas alrededor de su patio trasero. "-Sí, déjame que te enseñe dónde está el baño."

Diez minutos más tarde el temblor finalmente se detuvo, y en realidad estaba disfrutando de su ducha. Nunca en su vida había agua caliente, que se sintiera tan bien. Esta fue la mejor ducha que nunca se había dado. No le dolió que su vecina poco tímida compartía su agradecimiento por las cosas simples de la vida como una barra normal de jabón y nada de esas mierdas excesivamente perfumados y aparte caros que nunca espuman correctamente y siempre dejaba una erupción en su piel.

La rubia se estaba poniendo l la camiseta que le había dejado cuando oyó su grito,

-¡No! No lo hagas! "

Quinn estaba fuera del cuarto de baño en menos de un segundo, corriendo hacia ella y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera hijo de puta que estaba tratando de hacerle daño. Llegó a ella parando en seco frente a ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras decía: "Dios, Te amo."

Sus cejas casi atravesaron el cuero cabelludo ya que su corazón latía con fuerza. ****, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Ella no la había estado evitando todos estos años porque ella era tímida. No, ella estaba locamente enamorada de ella. Mierda. Esto era difícil, sobre todo porque estaba atrapada aquí hasta que un exterminador podría venir aquí. Ahora se esperaba que fuera pronto.

Muy pronto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo sólo para encontrarse señalada con una cuchara de madera cubierta de masa. Dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido, miedo de que la masa cayera sobre ella, y se preguntaba qué estaba mal con la mujer que profesa su amor por ella en un momento y espantando la de esa manera.

-Nunca te interpongas entre el hombre que amo y Yo.-dijo la morena, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

Quinn siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes. -"Derek Jeter?"

Ella frunció el ceño, como si cuestionar su amor por el hombre era estúpido.- "Por supuesto".

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se había perdido esto? Ella tenía un televisor enorme. Más grande que la suya y que realmente estaba diciendo algo que desde su televisión era la única cosa en la que realmente la había derrochado.

"-Eso es un televisor muy grande para una mujer tan pequeña", dijo en broma.

"-Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que debo ver mis partidos y sentir como si estuviera allí?", Respondió ella-. "

-Además, de esta manera llego a ver a mi futuro Marido mejor".

"-¿Lo sabe?", Se preguntó, mirando hacia atrás de ella.

La morena frunció el ceño hasta quedar adorable.

- "Todavía no, pero puedo esperar", dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo pasar de la cara totalmente adorable y dulce a desgarradoramente hermosa en menos de diez segundos.

Maldita sea.

Movió los pies torpemente por un momento mientras veía el juego con gran atención.

"-¿Eres fanática de los Medias Rojas?" preguntó Rachel de repente.

"Por supuesto que no!", Dijo, ofendida por la pregunta. Puede vivir hasta las rodillas en el territorio de Red Sox, pero eso no significaba que ella era un loca traicionera. Yankees fueron su primer amor y que sería la última.

La morena suspiró con evidente alivio.

-"Gracias a Dios." Ella le mando al juego una última mirada de añoranza, antes de regresar a su mesa de la cocina donde observó con una sonrisa; que tenía una pequeña pantalla plana con el juego. Esta mujer realmente amaba a sus yanquis, o por lo menos uno en particular.

¿Qué diablos con las locas y Derek Jeter?

La rubia tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de su casa. Las abejas malditos seguían cubriendo todas sus ventanas, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de recuerdos de los Yankees. No estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio una foto firmada de Derek Jeter por encima de la televisión.

"-Parece que estamos atrapadas en el interior hasta el anochecer", dijo, ganando su atención de nuevo a la cocina.

-El exterminador dijo que tiene que esperar a que el nido se calmara. Eso sucederá cuando el sol baje. Él va a venir a fumigar, y a sacar el nido, si puede. "

Pasó los dedos por su cabello húmedo y suspiró.

-Supongo que estás atrapada conmigo por un rato."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Ay un buen juego. Eso debe ayudar a pasar el tiempo. "

"-Es verdad," la rubia estuvo de acuerdo.

-Estoy haciendo pizza. Espero que no te importe. Yo estaba pensando en pedir una pizza hoy para el juego, pero con las abejas y todo ... ", sus palabras fueron arrastradas, se encogiéndose de hombros.

"-No, eso suena muy bien. Siento que estoy de intrusa ", dijo, sintiéndose como una idiota. Esta mujer pasó los últimos cinco años, evitandola y ahora se veía obligada a ella por la Madre Naturaleza.

-"No es un problema", dijo Rachel y a la rubia le dio la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. Ella nunca le gustó estar cerca de ella antes. Cada vez que se ponía de pie demasiado cerca de ella en el trabajo o se sentara junto a ella, se encontraba con una excusa para moverse. Ahora, ella se vio obligada a tenerla en su casa. Eso no podía hacerla tan feliz. Sus ojos se dirigieron fuera de la televisión cuando ella suspiró con aire soñador. Por otra parte, su atención de ella estaba en otro lugar en este momento.

-"La cerveza?"

-"¿Qué?" -preguntó un poco confundida la rubia.

-"La cerveza", dijo, señalando hacia la nevera, sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

-"Oh", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba dos botellas. La rubia le entregó una y ella lo tomó con un gracias entre dientes y luego algunas palabras bien escogidas para algunos de los jugadores.

Quinn se inclinó hacia atrás y vio el espectáculo. En realidad, no el juego, pero a Rachel , mientras cocinaba y despotricaba. Pronto se hizo evidente si las verduras se iban a cortar ser destrozadas, cada vez que ella no estaba de acuerdo con una llamada que había que atender.

Durante los siguientes seis horas, cocinado, vio el partido, se echó a reír, juró y le gritó a la televisión, comía y se metió en una pelea de una hora de duración con el exterminador sobre la cantidad de dementes que querían cobrar antes de que el argumento cambió de nuevo al juego. Al final de la noche, Rachel parecía haber llegado completamente fuera de su escondite a su alrededor y la rubia contó a sí misma la suerte de tener otra compañera. Una que realmente conocía las estadísticas sin tocar o tener que mirar hacia arriba. No como varios de sus amigos que no iba a mencionar. No le era problema que estuviera tremendamente sexy. Eso fue sólo un extra.

GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS COMENTAROS SON AMOR


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Quinn POV

-¿Es este el camino 32 de Long Point,-preguntó el hombre de baja estatura y voz ronca, que olía a que se bañaba en un galón de colonia barata y de ajo. él salió de un Taurus estacionado casi en la entrada de la casa de Rachel.

Ahora, normalmente a Quinn bien sería simplemente ignorar lo o darle una rápida inclinación de cabeza y seguir ocupándose de sus asuntos mientras sacaba el barril de cerveza fuera de su asiento de atrás, pero hoy no. Hoy le iba a hacer a su vecina normalmente; tímida, y compañera de trabajo un favor ya de una. Después de ayer, estaba bastante segura de que esto no la haría enojar, y la enviaría de regreso a la clandestinidad.

Bueno, tal vez ella no estaba del todo segura, pero ella simplemente no podía controlarse .

Sobre todo cuando el hombre casi le paso un condón al metérselo en los bolsillos y le guiño un ojo de complicidad a la rubia.

A la mierda.

En ese momento no le importaba si esto enviaba a su vecina a las colinas y pone un orden de restricción contra ella, se desacia de el porque si.

"-No estas aquí por Rachel, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, sacando el barril y estableciéndolo en el suelo.

El hombre frunció el ceño. "Sí, ¿por qué?"

Quinn hizo una demostración de servilismo al mirar rápidamente de nuevo en la casa de Rachel como si estuviera cerciorándose de que ella no estaba viendo.

"-Realmente no creo que sea tan buena idea", murmuró Quinn.

-"¿Por qué no?"

La rubia le dio al hombre una mirada de"¿Estás bromeando?" y tuvo que contener la risa al ver como el hombre se movió nerviosamente.

"-Seguramente usted sabe ...", dijo, al dejar sus palabrasa la deriva a propósito.

-No, mi amigo me cito con ella", dijo, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la casa de Rachel. ¿la cortina se acababa de mover?

Quinn se frotó la nuca, suspirando con cansancio.

"-En realidad no es mi lugar, pero no estoy segura de que esta sea una buena idea."

-"¿Qué?" el hombre casi se quejó.

Después de una pausa, sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, pero a mi realmente no me gusta hablar de ello. Todo lo que puedo decir es que realmente hay que tener cuidado." -le dio al hombre una mirada puntiaguda, y subrayó,

-"mucho cuidado".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos quedó con la boca abierta. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia la casa de Rachel.

Cuando llegó a su coche, dijo,

- "Eh, yo, de repente recordé que debo ir al doctor". Con eso prácticamente saltó a su coche y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Quinn se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de Rachel. Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendido, cuando no hubo respuesta. Hizo a un lado su decepción y volvió a llamar.

Simplemente genial.

Parecía que la noche anterior había sido una casualidad y su vecina tímida había llegado para quedarse. Realmente le gusto pasar tiempo con Racher ayer por la noche, más de lo que creía posible. Sintiéndose como una idiota, se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

Una tos fuerte, la paro en medio camino.

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y Rachel dijo:

-"Lo siento, en tomar tanto tiempo", (otra tos con flema), "para responder", (otra tos) -" la" ( tos)

-"…puerta. Sin embargo, el médico dijo que era…, " (varias toses fuertes y perturbadores más tarde,)

- contagiosa, por lo que… ¡Oh, eres sólo tu ", dijo Rachel con un aire de alivio.

Sus labios temblaban mientras miraba como estaba vestida. En su cabeza uno sombrero verde de lo mas feo. Su bata rayada de tamaño grande que era peor, pero le dio risa ver que tenia una bola de tejidos en la mano, era un bonito toque. No había duda la morena estaba fingiendo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con ella la noche anterior y estaba bien. En este momento se veía bastante bien, sólo con esa ropa desaliñada cutres de gran tamaño.

-"Me encanta el sombrero," dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Riendo, se quito el sombrero y se lo aventó a Quinn. La rubia lo atrapó antes de que le golpeara la cara.

"-¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunto apuntando la con el sombrero

-"Nada ", dijo rápidamente.

"-Parece que planeabas espantar a tu cita."

Con una inocente expresión, dijo,

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. Estoy cansada," tos "y muy enferma". Y para la seguridad de su historia, ella sollozó.

Fue triste, adorable, pero triste.

la rubia no pudo evitar girara los ojos y reír entre dientes.

-"es una lastima que no puedas admitir que estas huyendo del amor de tu vida Pero, por mucho que me encantaría escuchar tu negación poco triste, me temo que me tengo que ir, ya que está enferma y eso, que es Contagioso. "

-"lo es", subrayó. "Realmente estoy enferma. me podría estar muriendo mientras hablamos", -dijo mientras empujaba sus gafas lindas sobre su nariz

Con un encogimiento de hombros, la rubia dio un paso atrás, hacia su casa.

-"Eso es una lástima, porque yo tenía la esperanza de que vinieras a mi fiesta de hoy, pero ya que estás enferma ..."

Se Apretó el dorso de la mano en la frente.

-"Hmmm, ¿sabes? Estoy mejor. ¿A qué hora es esta fiesta?" -preguntó con la sonrisa mas tímida y hermosa del mundo.

-"A las ocho, pequeña farsante", dijo la rubia, riéndose cuando ella dejó escapar un chillido de emocion mientras corría de vuelta a su casa.

Rachel POV

Tal vez esto no era tan buena idea, pensó Rachel mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de Quinn con un plato de brownies. Con un gemido interno ella se reprendió por ser una idiota. ¿Qué tipo de idiota traería bizcochos de chocolate a una fiesta? Bueno, ella estaba asumiendo que era un fiesta de borrachos desde que había presenciado un comportamiento bastante extraño durante los años en sus pequeñas reuniones y nunca fue testigo de ese tipo de comportamiento en cualquier fiesta o reunión que jamás había estado.

Algunas de las cosas que había oído y visto la habían asustado, pero algunos de ellos le había intrigado. No es que ella nunca lo admitiría, pero en más de una ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería ir a uno de las fiestas de Quinn, por lo que ella había saltado a la oportunidad de hoy. Las fiestas de Quinn tenía que ser el equivalente de las fiestas de los niños más populares en la escuela y que de alguna manera siempre olvidaban invitar a Rachel.

Tal vez no deberia estar ahi, pensó ella, preocupándose y mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia abajo el plato rebosante de brownies. Ella se va a ver tan estúpida al llevar bizcochos a una fiesta. Sabiendo que probablemente nadie la oyó golpear la puerta y que la música estaba a todo volumen, dio una breve parada para ver si todo estaba en orden. Estaba a punto de hacer su escape, cuando se abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" la mujer mirándola demando saber. Rachel frunció el ceño cuando miro rápidamente a la mujer de cabello rubio y liso, características perfectas tocada por impecable maquillaje y el vestido corto y asesino decidió que estaba gravemente mal vestida para esta fiesta en sus pantalones vaqueros y camisa de color rosa y una camiseta larga de los Yankees.

Rachel abrió la boca para hacer una excusa para poder irse, cuando la mujer soltó un bufido.

-"Usted es la vecina de al lado ", dijo la mujer, algo divertida.-"¿Qué quieres? "Sus ojos se pusieron en el plato que estaban en las manos de Rachel.

-"Yo sólo…"

-"Kitty, ¿quién es? "Se oyó la voz de Quinn desde algún lugar detrás de la mujer, al parecer llamada Kitty.

Kitty rodó los ojos.

-"Es solo tu vecina, que vino a dejar brownies."

Ella se adelantó a tomar el plato de Rachel."Yo los tomare para que ella se pueda i…

"Brownies?" dijo Quinn, abriendo por completo la puerta , lo que hizo que Kitty se moviera de su camino casi tumbándole.

"¡Hey!" Kitty se quejo, pero Quinn no parecía escucharla. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el plato.

-"Son,"trago saliva visiblemente,

-"brownies cubiertos de betún de mantequilla de maní?"

¿Acaba de gemir?

"Son de chocolate y trozos de chocolate glaseado de mantequilla de maní ", aclaró la morena automáticamente a medida que sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada asesina que Kitty le estaba enviando. Ella estaba a punto de entregar el plato a Quinn e irse cuando de pronto todo se detuvo.

Después de anoche ella ya se había hartado de que la quisieran intimidar.

Estaba harta de perderse de cosas solo por el miedo a que la molesten. Ya era una mujer, maldita sea, y si se quería emborrachar en una fiesta lo haría. Aunque la mataran, Aunque viniendo de la mirada de aquella mujer "enmascarada" de maquillaje, era posible un asesinato.

"Dame esto para que puedas agarrar un trago," Dijo Quinn, quitándole el plato de las manos a la morena, mirando el plato con admiración a la vez que entraba de nuevo a la casa, Dejando a Rachel que la siguiese.

-"Hey, eso se ve bueno! Puedo tomar uno?" -un hombre que ya había visto miles de veces alrededor de la casa de Quinn pregunto. Estirando la mano para tomar uno.

"No Los Toques! Los trajo para mi, maldito bastardo!"espeto la rubia.

Automáticamente Rachel dio unos pasos hacia atras, temiendo ser atrapada en cualquier pelea que en cualquier momento comenzaría.

Pero en vez de gritarle a Quinn o enfadarse como había visto que un montón de chicos hacían en los bares, el hombre solo rodó los ojos y volvió su atención hacia ella.

"Hola, mi nombre es Finn", dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Después de una leve vacilación, ella esperaba que él no la hubiera notado, ella dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano. "".

"Rachel, es un placer conocerte", dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-"Pido disculpas por la grosería de mi amiga, que acaba de aprender a caminar."- dijo con sequedad, obteniendo una suave risa de ella y de los que les rodeaban.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de hacer su camino hacia la cocina, asegurándose de que nadie llegara tan cerca de tocar los brownies.

Finn hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.

-"Hay pizza, patatas fritas y un montón de bebidas ve a tiempo antes de que Quinn llegue primero. Y hay un partido de voleibol en el patio trasero y videojuegos en la sala de estar."-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Gracias", murmuró ella, esto era todo? , se preguntó mientras se relajaba. Algo debe de haber mostrado en su cara, porque unos segundos más tarde Finn se inclinó hacia ella

-"¿Esperabas ver una casa de locos?" -preguntó, riendo entre dientes

-"¡No! ", Dijo ella rápidamente, demasiado rápido. De hecho, si esperaba ver a gente un poco "Loca" por no decir mas . Ella definitivamente no esperaba que fuera tan Relajante.. Esto sin duda se lo podía manejar.

Él se rió entre dientes.

-"Vamos para afuera para que pueda presentarte a mi esposa", dijo Finn, sonriendo. -"Te prometo que pasaras un buen rato."

Por primera vez desde que entró aquí pensó que podría encajar con los amigos de Quinn.

Quinn POV

-"¿Quién es el bombón que le esta pateando el trasero a Santana? "

Sin levantar la vista de su plato con pizza, dijo, "Kitty". Por lo menos esperaba que fuera Kitty

Su comportamiento tan encajoso era un poco molestoso y había precenciado la actitud de perra que le propino a Rachel, o las miradas sucias que había estado enviando a su tímida vecina durante toda la noche.

La rubia sabía que cuando vio a Kitty llegar en dirección a su casa debió haberla hechado.

-"No, la cosita linda con las gafas. "

Frunció el ceño, Quinn levantó la vista y siguió la mirada de Sam hacia el sofá donde Rachel estaba sentada junto a Santana, en un juego en la Xbox.

"Ella es mi vecina", dijo, no le gustaba la expresión del rostro de Sam ni un poco.

"Ella está aquí con alguien?" Sam le preguntó, sin apartar sus ojos de Rachel.

"No."

"Bueno", dijo Sam, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, sonriendo. -"Ni siquiera te molestare en preguntar si puedo utilizar tu habitación ya que sólo podemos irnos a su casa."

Quinn suspiró profundamente. Parecía que iba a tener que salvar a Rachel de dos bastardos en un día.

Sam volvió a mirar la.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

-"¿Qué?" Quinn preguntó inocentemente.

-"Ese pequeño suspiro que acabas de hacer", dijo Sam , señalando perezosamente hacia la rubia.

-"Nada", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo su atención a la acumulación de alimentos en su plato, -"No pensé que te gustara eso, es todo."

-"¿Que?" Sam exigió, sonando un poco inseguro. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de este hombre probablemente no había nada que el rechazara es la razón por la cual Quinn decidió que lo haría por su timida vecina. Le tomó cinco años para conseguir que Rachel saliera de su escondite. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que este imbécil le enviara allí para siempre.

-"Olvida lo que dije", dijo Quinn, tomando un refresco de la nevera en el suelo.

-"Pero-"

-"Yo no quiero meterme en esto", dijo Quinn, interrumpiéndolo. Se movió un paso más allá del hombre para hacer una pausa. "Simplemente ... sólo asegúrate de que tome su medicamento y todo estará bien."Quinn rápidamente se alejó antes de reírse al ver la expresión horrorizada de su amigo.

Eso se sentía bien. Ella debió haber hecho eso hace años cuando vio el primer imbécil olfateando a Rachel. ¿Esta la haría su compañera de conquistas? reflexionó a medida que se acercó al sofá y empujó Santana fuera para poder sentarse al lado de su pequeño proyecto nuevo. Eso estaba bien con la rubia, decidió, ya que por el momento en que se hizo amiga de ella, la morena estaría viviendo una vida mucho más divertida y libre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿LA ALUMNA JUEGA CON LA MESTRA?

HOLA! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN LOS COMENTARIOS SON AMOR

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE COMO TAMPOCO LA TRAMA PERO MEJOR NO DIGO POR QUE ME DEPRIMO .

Y SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES VERAN USE A ARTIE EN LA HISTORIA MAS ADELANTE SOLO QUE CAMINA.

Rachel POV

Rachel respiró hondo y dijo: "Soy Casada".

-"¿Eres casada? ",-El hombre odioso que había estado husmeando a su alrededor y molestando la en la línea los últimos diez minutos repetidas.

-"¿Estás segura?"

Se mordió el labio para no reirse. El tipo parecía realmente molesto. Odiaba sacar la tarjeta de casada, sobre todo porque ella no estaba, pero a veces no tenía más remedio. Si hubiera sido diferente cuando le declinó cortésmente, pero no, tenía que ser un cerdo completo durante todo el tiempo.

El tipo utilizo la antigua línea, "Ese vestido se ve muy bien en ti, pero incluso más arrugado en el piso de mi dormitorio en la mañana se ve mucho mejor." Sí. Fue realmente triste, sobre todo desde que estaban en una cafetería y apenas siete y media de la mañana. Entre los comentarios sucios, y la mirada fija en sus pechos le estaba empezando a irritar. Además su mal aliento realmente le estaba volviendo su estómago. Si ella no necesitara una dosis de cafeína ya se hubiera ido, pero la necesitaba si no la tenia estaba segura de que iba a morir.

Quinn y algunos de los chicos habían ido a su casa a ver el juego anoche y como entro en tiempo extra y ella era una fanática dedicada, se quedo hasta las dos de la mañana. Con apenas cuatro horas de sueño allí estaba, prácticamente quedo mutilada por el perfume del muchacho.

Después de tres semanas todavía era curioso ver cómo pasó de ser completamente intimidada por Quinn y a pensar en ella como un osito de peluche de tamaño pequeño. Se sintió estúpida por su comportamiento. Quinn todavía podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero un dolor muy agradable en el trasero. Todavía "tomaba prestadas" las cosas desde su salón de clases, pero ahora dejó sus notas graciosas que la había dejado riendo hasta que ella estaba llorando y asustando a sus alumnos.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántas buenas amistades se habría perdido en los últimos años debido a su timidez. Parte de ello, por supuesto, era porque después de años de construcción de las defensas que había sido juzgar a la gente un poco de dureza como Quinn. La rubia era un poco descontrolada y una coqueta pero era un amor de persona. La rubia la trataba como su amiga. En realidad era bastante agradable. Dicho esto, aunque en ocasiones las primeras impresiones no eran de crearse, Pero la actual era un problema.

-"Sí, estoy segura."

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-"Bueno, ¿crees que a los dos les gustaría que…"

"No", dijo la morena con firmeza.

"Pero si-"

"No."

"Vamos, no me dejas terminar. Tengo esta cámara "

"No."

"Sería divertido"

"No."

"Pero lo que si-"

"Ella dijo que no", dijo Quinn mientras se metía en la línea y le echó el brazo sobre los hombros de una manera perezosa.

"¡Hey! Pensé que habías dicho que eras casada!", Dijo el hombre con tono acusador.

Sin perder el ritmo Quinn dijo:

- "Y lo esta. Yo sólo soy su perra. "

El hombre envió una mirada estrecha en el brazo de Quinn y luego a ella. Envió otra mirada a Quinn y a ella se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba pensando si quería seguirle. Basado en el tamaño pequeño del hombre y la fuerza de Quinn sabiamente optó por dejarlo caer.

-"Entonces, ¿qué me vas a comprar para desayunar esta mañana?", Preguntó La morena a la rubia.

La rubia se burlo.

-"¿Yo? ¿Por qué te tendría de comprar algo? "

"Porque te ayude a ganar cincuenta dólares ante Brian ayer por la noche."

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-"Yo lo habría ganado sin tu ayuda."

"Ajá", dijo con aire ausente, dando un paso hasta el mostrador para colocar su orden. Añadió un chip muffin de chocolate, sabiendo de que Quinn le iba robar el suyo. Parecía tener una cosa por robar la comida.

"Yo lo hubiera hecho. Yo no necesito de tu ayuda y lo sabes ", dijo con firmeza.

Cogió su Orden, mientras que la rubia estaba esperando la suya y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -"Nos vemos".

"Gané la apuesta por mi cuenta!" Llamó después de ella, haciéndola sonreír. A veces era como una niña grande. Era bastante linda.

Quinn POV

Quinn reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Rachel decirle a Jenkins el director que no podía ir al baile esta noche. Hace un mes su tímida amiga habría mirado simplemente, el café y asentir con la cabeza, no importaba cuáles eran sus planes. Ahora, ella le estaba diciendo al hombre que no, con firmeza pero con suavidad.

Se sintió orgullosa Fue debido a ella, después de todo. Tomó algún trabajo, pero que iba a decir que salió bastante bien. ¿Quién diria que era una tigresa por debajo de todo lo que tenia de ternura? Seguro que nadie lo sabría, pero era agradable verla defendiendo sus intereses de una vez.

el staff para ella era una **** para sus metidos con los alumnos, pero por lo menos no se le encimaba con todo a una mujer como Rachel y aprovecharse de ella para que organiza y se encarge de todo.

"Pero, Rachel, realmente te necesitamos aquí . John tiene boletos para un juego de esta noche. "

"Lo siento, Tom, pero ya tengo planes esta noche. Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo romper mis planes en último minuto. Usted entiende ", dijo con cortesía pero con firmeza la morena.

Su autoestima estaba claramente en su lugar e hizo todo el paquete aún mejor y que no era la única en notar bien. Otros profesores fueron mostrando su respeto más y los hombres la comenzaban a ver. Sin duda ella se diera cuenta. Oh, ella tomó un cien por ciento del crédito por su pequeña protegida. Sí, ella era la maestra. Probablemente era hora de que utilizara su grandeza para siempre.

Vio a la mesa donde la morena dejó su café y muffins, así como tres perdedores hombres, en su opinión, que estaban en el asiento de al lado. Sin ninguna duda se paseó por delante de ellos y se sentó a en su mesa, ganando miradas asesinas de los otros hombres. Es una lástima. En su opinión, si un hombre no tiene las pelotas para hacer un movimiento, no merecía a la mujer que desea. No es que ella deseaba a Rachel. No. Ella era su amiga y resultando ser una de sus mejores amigas. No, lo que deseaba era un panecillo de chispas con chocolate con mantequilla.

Ella suspiró feliz mientras pescaba el panecillo de la bolsa de la morena. "-Cuándo va a aprender ¿nunca?" Murmuró preparado su muffin.

-"Por favor, Alimentate… ", dijo Rachel secamente mientras se sentaba y le agregaba azúcar a su café.

-"Gracias, creo que lo haré", dijo alegremente mientras untaba mas mantequilla sobre su panecillo.

-"¿Cuáles son estos planes sorprendentes que tienes para esta noche?", le preguntó la morena entre bocado y bocado.

-"tengo una cita", dijo la morena

-"Supongo que eso significa que nuestro amor se acabó", dijo al hacer una cara.

"Supongo que sí."

-"Me haz herido ".

"sobrevivirás... con la terapia, por supuesto", dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

"Se trata de otro perdedor?"

Ella apartó la mirada y murmuró algo.

"Lo siento, no hablo entre dientes", dijo mientras ojeaba el panecillo caliente de manzana con streusel de relleno que la morena había sacado de su bolsa. , ¿cómo se había perdido esa pequeño bocado delicioso?

Su mano parecía tener vida propia, ya que se arrastró hacia ese pequeño regalo sabroso. Con un jadeo, las manos de Rachel descendieron a proteger su panecillo.

"Contrólate!" Susurró ella mientras ella rompió un pedazo pequeño y se lo comió. Sus ojos volvieron al muffin. Sabía que estaba haciendo un mohín cuando Rachel rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el amor? Era una mujer con hambre. Con un suspiro, abrió su bolso y sacó una de sus tres rollos de café y empezó a comer al mismo tiempo que mantiene sus ojos en ese bollo.

"Eres patética", murmuró Rachel al rodar los ojos. Ella empujó la última mitad de su bollo a la rubia. Con una enorme sonrisa se metió medio bocado y lo saboreó. Realmente estaba tan bueno de como se veía.

-"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa, mi pequeña saltamontes"- preguntó la rubia revolviendo su café. La última cita que tuvo era un perdedor en su opinión, al menos, y realmente, no es que lo único que importaba? El perdedor no era digno de toda su obra. Iban a tener que trabajar en sus citas hasta que hubiera un ganador, Alguien fresco con una cabaña en New Hampshire para viajes de pesca o una casa en Florida le haría muy feliz. Realmente podía ir a pescar en alta mar en el invierno.

"Deja de llamarme así!", Susurró en voz baja Rachel. "Por enésima vez, yo no soy el hijo de Daniel-a su Señor Miyagi ".

La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres creer ..."

-"Es y lo hago."

-"Si yo pudiera llamar la atención de todo el mundo antes de que se dirigan al salón de clases?", Dijo Jenkins, levantando su libreta para llamar la atención de todos en la sala de descanso de profesores.

-"Necesitamos un voluntario más para el baile de esta noche", dijo, lanzando una mirada de esperanza hacia Rachel.

"Cera en la cera ... fuera ..." Quinn susurró, ganando en su lugar un delicado resoplido de Rachel.

-"¿Ha dicho algo, señorita Berry? ", Preguntó Jenkins a Rachel, llevando la atención de todos a ella.

Quinn se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Rachel y como el rubor subía por su carita linda. Ella nerviosa empujó las gafas por la nariz. Ah, parece que su protegida aún odiaba llamar la atención a sí misma. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse a que si ellas iban a ser amigas ya que ella tenía la mala costumbre de llamar la atención a sí mismo prácticamente en todas partes donde iba.

-"Sí, señorita Berry, ¿ha dicho algo?", le Preguntó Quinn en un tono divertido.

Ella le lanzó una mirada estrecha antes de volver a mirar a Jenkins. El resplandor se había ido sólo para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa más dulce e inocente. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su sonrisa, que estuvo a punto de perderse de lo que ella dijo.

"No, Sr. Jenkins, no era yo. Fabray fue la voluntaria para ir esta noche ", dijo alegremente.

"¿¡Qué?!", Dijo, la rubia demasiado tarde.

Jenkins le sonrió.

-"Bueno, eso es excelente! Muy bueno. Asegúrese de que esté aquí a las siete. Ah, y se termina hasta las once. Gracias, señorita Fabray. ", Dijo Jenkins. No pasó por desapercibido de que el hombre no se molestó en cerciorares con ella y que prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Quinn pudiera rechazar.

Su atención de inmediato se volvió hacia la pequeña traidora.

-"traicionera de puta", jadeó la rubia

Su sonrisa pasó de inocente a malvada en menos de un segundo.

-"Diviértete en el baile." Ella se puso de pie y puso sus manos juntas delante de ella como si estuviera rezando y se inclinó.

Listilla.

Ella le traiciono. maldita sea eso dolió .

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella realmente estaba llegando a ser mejor. bastante mejor.

-"Oh, Dios mío, lo quiero!" A la niña, Cindy o algo así, se lamentó en voz alta, haciendo cambiar a Quinn con nerviosismo. Nunca había tratado bien a las emociones, especialmente las emociones femeninas. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y maldita sea dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de niñas descienda a la chica.

-"Es un idiota!", Dijo uno de ellos.

"No digas eso! Lo amo! ", Exclamó Cindy.

-"Ah, ya sé que hacer. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para Ti ", dijo una chica un poco gordita como ella, puso su brazo alrededor de la niña.

Buena. Todo estaba bien. Ella podría volver a ser chaparrón de un grupo de adolescentes hormonales basadas en la música terrible. Sí, en verdad va a matar a Rachel. Se apartó.

"Maestra Fabray, ¿por qué me hizo esto a mí? "Preguntó la muchacha-.

Se quedó paralizada a medio paso y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, esperando a otra maestra Fabray estuviera de pie cerca y dispuesta a manejar esto. No hubo suerte.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿Qué exactamente?"

Ella se burlaba de la rubia con una mirada de incredulidad que le dijo que ella pensó que ella debe ser muy consciente de todo en su vida. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había prestado mucha atención a la vida de cualquier mujer que estaba en un infierno de un brusco despertar. Afortunadamente, una de sus amigas se apiadó de ella.

"Marc Griswold. Comieron en la misma mesa dos veces en las últimas dos semanas, habló con ella durante el salón de estudio, y le pidió prestado sus notas. Ahora él está aquí con otra ", dijo con disgusto tal que no podía dejar de seguir a su resplandor.

Vio bailar Marc con una muy linda morena. Su nombre se acordó, Janie. Ella era una chica inteligente y divertida como el infierno. Si la memoria no le sirvió correctamente, Marc había estado enamorado de la chica durante los últimos dos años. El pobre tipo que era normalmente tan seguro de sí mismo y es fácil ir convertido en un tonto tartamudez cuando la niña estaba cerca. Ella había estado preguntando cuando el niño iba a tener el coraje para finalmente invitarla a salir.

"Hmmm, bien por él", murmuró, ganando un grito colectivo de indignación.

"¿Cómo puede decir eso maestra Fabray?" La chica gemía aún más fuerte, por lo que la hacía temblar.

¡Oh, en realidad iba a matar a Rachel por esta mierda.

Rachel POV

"Me la pase genial", dijo Artie, probablemente por décima vez.

Rachel se obligó a sonreír y, por supuesto mentir.

-"Yo también", dijo, esperando que no le pidiera más detalles sobre lo que encontró bien, porque realmente sería difícil encontrar algo bueno de esta noche, excepto, por supuesto que lo mas agradable fue el final.

Esto fue absolutamente la última vez que fue a una cita con cualquier hombre que Mercedes, una de sus amigas más antiguas y queridas, sugirió. Uno pensaría que después de que Mercedes le citara con el taxidermista que ayuda a cruzar la calle. ella debio de haber aprendido la lección,pero al parecer, no porque de alguna manera ella accedió a salir con este perdedor.

No empezó tan mal. De hecho, él fue a tiempo y ella pensaba que era más lindo de una manera ingenua. Era alto, un poco delgada, pero aún así, él se veía bien. Su ropa estaba limpia y olía bien. El primer indicio de que algo no estaba bien sucedió al llegar al restaurante.

Fue entonces cuando su madre lo llamó por primera vez. Sí, la primera vez que llamo señal que habría más de una llamada de su madre. De hecho, durante la cita de cuatro horas, duró tanto tiempo porque se tardó tanto tiempo para comer, llamó a un total de veintitrés veces. Sí, ella estaba muy seguro de que era su madre desde que se sentó en la mesa cuando él tomó las llamadas y el altavoz de su teléfono era bastante alto.

Los motivos de las llamadas osciló entre, lo echaba de menos, quería saber si él prefiere volver a casa y comer lo que ella cocinaba, le recordó que limpiara su habitación mañana, y su favorito personal, quería saber si aún estaba con "ella". A juzgar por su tono y la cantidad de llamadas, su mamá no era un campista feliz sobre su cita con su niño. De acuerdo su hijito tenía treinta y cinco años de edad y según él nunca ha vivido solo por su cuenta. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando él vivía con su mejor amiga? Significado, mamá querida. Por supuesto, lo hizo pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo quejándose de lo injusto que su madre podría ser. ¿Quién sabía que un hombre de treinta y cinco años de edad podría ser castigado por no recoger sus calcetines sucios? Desde luego no tenía idea.

Ella no podía esperar a llegar dentro de su casa y cambiarse en un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y tener una buena risa de esto con Quinn. Eso es, por supuesto, sólo si Quinn le había perdonado por su pequeña broma de esta mañana. De ahí el gran trozo de pastel de chocolate con glaseado de mantequilla de maní en el contenedor de plástico que estaba llevaba a caboactualmente en las manos. Quinn era com un bebé grande, pero un bebé que se podía comprar con los alimentos.

-"Bueno, aquí estamos ", dijo alegremente, al detenerse en su camino de entrada. -"Ha sido divertido. Gracias de nuevo ", dijo rápidamente y prácticamente salió corriendo del coche.

-"Esta es una casa muy bonita ", dijo, desde algún lugar cerca, demasiado cerca. Rachel miró hacia atrás y maldijo, El hombre la seguía hasta la puerta. Quería llorar, de verdad. ¿Cuándo terminará esta pesadilla?

Se acercó a la puerta y pegadando otra falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bueno, gracias de nuevo."

-"No hay de qué." Él le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de que se inclinara para besarla. Afortunadamente, ella vio que lo venia y volvió la cabeza a tiempo para recibir un beso bien húmedo en la mejilla. Ew ...

Ella apenas se contuvo de limpiar su cara. Se rasgaría la Mejía en un baño de agua hirviente si era necesario.

-"Opps, Lo siento, "murmuró mientras se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

Más rápido de lo que ella pensaba que era posible, ya tenía la puerta desbloqueada y abierta. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, salvandose de más baba.

"Bueno, ha sido bonito, pero-"

"¿Puedo entrar a tomar una taza de café?", preguntó con impaciencia y luego, por supuesto, había que añadir, "me puedo quedar hasta tan tarde como yo quiero esta noche."

Oh, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Alguien iba a tener un gran problema al llegar a casa. Mentalmente le chasqueó la lengua.

Ella abrió la boca para rechazar lo cortésmente cuando unos gritos comenzaron.

"¡Ayúdame!"

Rachel dio un salto. ¿Qué demonios? Sonaba como Quinn estaba en lo cierto; estaba en su casa.

"Por favor, ayúdame! Alguien por favor que me ayude! ¿Por qué no hay alguien que me ayude? "

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Artie nerviosamente.

Rachel no se detuvo a contestar. Ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos. Su habitación? Ella abrió la puerta y casi tropezó al detenerse cinco metros en la habitación, que la puso justo en frente de su cama.

"¿Qué demonios ..."-Artie se detuvo detrás de ella.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Rachel!", Dijo Quinn, que sonaba feliz para alguien que estaba atada a su cama, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers y el sostén.

-"Sé que dijiste que te exita verme atada a tu cama esperándote, pero realmente tengo que usar el baño y estirar las piernas antes de empezar ...", su voz se apagó cuando vio a Artie.

Quinn suspiró dramáticamente.

-"Pensé que nos pusimos de acuerdo que me dirías con tiempo antes de agregar a alguien a la cama. " rodó los ojos y luego agrego:

:-"Está bien esta vez. Por suerte para ti creo que tenemos un montón de lubricante."

Miró pensativamente a Artie, que seguía mirando a Quinn tontamente.

-"Espero que usted no sea un gritón. El último chico gritaba fuera de su cabeza cada vez que-"

-"Usted está enferma!", Exclamó Artie, interumpiendo a Quinn.

-"Aléjate de mí y no trates de llamar me. Le diré a mi madre acerca de ti! "

Rachel no le dedico a Artie ni una mirada, ella seguía viendo a la rubia con la sonrisa enorme de mierda atada a su cama.

Estaba vagamente consciente de que su puerta de frente fue cerrada a golpes y el ruido de las llantas rechinando fuera de su camino de entrada.

"Es para mí?", Preguntó La rubia, mirando significativamente en el recipiente de espuma de poliestireno en sus manos.

"Mmmhmm", dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama y le coloca el recipiente en el pecho y la abrió. Ella no dejo de ver el platillo sus ojos cada vez mayores en placer.

"Es de-"

"Glaseado de mantequilla de cacahuate, si," terminó ella por la rubia.

Se lamió los labios mientras contemplaba el desierto enorme.

-"Tú eres la mejor. Desata me que yo quiero cavar con esto" distraídamente mientras seguía mirando la torta, probablemente tratando de decidir de cual lado iba a atacar primero.

"tu no puede soltarte sola?"

"No".

"Tu, hiciste esto sola?"

"Así es. Ahora desatame, mujer ".

"Uh huh ..." Ella dio un paso lejos de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Sólo voy a conseguid algo para desatarte."

-"Date prisa ".

"Porsupuesto", dijo, contenta de que la rubia no podía ver su malvada sonrisa.

TENGAN FELIZ DIA Y COMENTEN ME AYUDA A SEGUIR :D


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER: 5 La Vida De Rachel

Glee no me pertenece ect ect ect. para que digo mas solo me deprimo

Gracias por los favoritos por los comentarios los nuevos me ayudan a subir antes

gracias a 15marday siempre comentas :)

tambien para pitu fita siempre comentas :) para ustedes el cap

Quinn POV

"Ya cállate! "grito Quinn cuando robó el balón a Finn, su mejor amigo, y arrojó la pelota en el aro.

Finn se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras se esforzaba por dejar de reír. Fue un completo fracaso, ya que cayó de rodillas cuando ya no era capaz de soportar.

-"No puedo ... No puedo creer ... que ... ...te allá ... afeitado las cejas! ", Dijo Finn entre jadeos y de puta. Afortunadamente, Quinn llevaba un beanie que lo jalo hacia abajo y las cubría hasta no verse.

Oh, ella iba a pagar por eso.

"Ella se comió mi pastel, también!", Dijo Quinn, que en su mente fue la traición más grave. Ella ni siquiera le dejó lamer la cuchara limpia y le había pedido, en varias ocasiones. maldita tomadura de pelo. Ese pastel había olido tan bien. Su estómago rugió sólo de pensar en ello.

"Para alguien tan obsesionado con la comida tienes demasiada suerte con la grasa", dijo Finn mientras seguía luchando con su risa. Gracias a Dios ahora era capaz de soportar que Quinn podía patearle el trasero en este juego.

"No es suerte. Tengo un metabolismo alto y hago ejercicio."-Dijo al meter el balón en el aro

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te mantuvo atada?"

Quinn le lanzó una mirada al hombre.

-"Yo no sé por qué encuentras esto tan divertido. Se supone que debes ser mi mejor amigo. DEBERIAS estar indignado de que alguien se aproveche de mí de esa manera. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad? "

Finn repentinamente dejó de reír y arqueó una ceja.

-"contrataste a dos strippers en mi despedida de soltero que me dieran una Cera de bikini brasileño, cuando me desmayé".

Quinn se rió entre dientes. ¡Oh, que había sido una noche muy buena. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que tenía las imágenes en algún lugar de su casa. Durante toda la ceremonia Finn se removió en el altar mientras intentaba discretamente rascarse. Quinn escucho a su mujer decir que amo tanto el trabajo que le había dicho después a Finn que tenia que hacerselo otra vez. Decir que Finn se mostró recio a permitir que la cera caliente cerca de sus productos una vez más era un eufemismo.

-"Nada de lo que puedas quejarte puede ser peor de lo que le has hecho a todos los demás en los últimos años. De hecho, creo que Rachel es ahora mi heroína ".

"Ella ha muerto para mí", dijo con un sollozo.

-"Uh huh ", dijo Finn, al robar le la pelota y la tiro fuera del aro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Exigió Quinn, teniendo el balón.

Finn se encogió de hombros. -"Parece que te gusta."

"Me gusta ella", dijo antes de añadir con facilidad, "Cuando no me ha traicionado es mi amiga."

"Ella es una amiga muy sexy de una manera muy linda yo diría", Finn agregó .

-"Es eso también", dijo Quinn, botando el balón.

-"Es agradable tener alrededor de los ojos algo dulce para mi disfrute." Finn la miró otra vez. "No te mataría arreglarte un poco si vas a estar en mi presencia."

-"Sí, claro", dijo Finn con ironía.

"Ves lo que haces, esa ironía no hara que te trate mejor ."

Después de unos minutos de juego, Finn le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿hay algo entre tu y Rachel?"

Quinn apenas contuvo una sonrisa. "¡Vamos! Ella es mi amiga. Yo no la veo de esa manera! "

-"Uh huh."

-"No la veo de esa manera. "

-"Claro".

Quinn empujó el balón a Finn.

-"¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?"

Finn se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro trago.

-"Nada. Sólo me di cuenta de cómo la observan a veces. "

"Ah, sí? Ilumíname. ¿Cómo la observo? "

Finn miró hacia abajo a la pelota como la rebotó una vez, dos veces, y luego miró hacia arriba.

-"de la manera en que quieres devorarla de arriba a abajo y matarías a cualquiera que se interpusiera en tu camino."

Quinn soltó un bufido, volvio a tomar aire;una buena medida que volvió a resoplar.

- "No, no lo hago."

-"Sí, y lo sabes."

-"Todo está en tu cabeza."

-"Lo que tú digas", dijo Finn con facilidad, sacando fuera de si a Quinn.

Ella no quería a Rachel. Ella no la miraba de un modo especial. Ella era su amiga, su amiga, su amiga, y ella no la veía como un sabroso bocado que quería devorar. Muy bien, a quien engañaba , estaba sexy y esas gafas le daban un aspecto totalmente adorable y se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas muy bonitas y pechos grandes que ella estaba seguro de que serían buenas almohadas para su cabeza pero quien no se daría cuenta de eso? También fue pequeña, lo que la convirtió en la protectora de ella, y le gustaba poner su brazo alrededor de ella, porque ella se sentía bien en contra de su lado y se adaptan perfectamente bajo el brazo. Entonces, ¿qué? No quería nada más que una amistad.

"Oh, aquí viene el objeto de tu deseo ahora", dijo Finn, riéndose entre dientes.

"¡Cállate!" Quinn se quejo antes de dirijir su atención a Rachel, quien se encontraba en una blusa de seda verde y una nueva falda oscura. Parecía que iba a trabajar, no a salir en un domingo. llevaba un plato cubierto con papel de aluminio.

-"Te ves bien. ¿A dónde vas vas? ", Preguntó Finn.

Rachel suspiró, -"una parrillada".

Finn y la rubia quedaron boquiabiertos al mirarla.

-"iras a una parrillada vestida así?", Preguntó a Finn. ¿Quién iba a una parrillada vistiendo de esa manera? ¿Qué pasó con los pantalones vaqueros y una playera o una camiseta? Es evidente que todavía tenía mucho en que trabajar con la pequeña saltamontes.

Autor POV

-"Una parrillada familiar, no pregunten", dijo antes de volver su atención a la rubia.

-"¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?"

La rubia gruño antes de marcharse.

-"Oh, vamos! Al final te deje ir! "la rubia la maldijo sin mirar atrás.

-"¡Vamos! Ese pastel no era la mitad de rico como parecía. Me dejó incómodamente llena!"-,Gritó, ganando una sonrisa de Finn y un saludo de dedo de parte de Quinn.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?", Preguntó Finn.

Rachel suspiró mientras quitaba el papel de aluminio, dejando al descubierto las galletas grandes con pedazos de chocolate.

-"Hice esto para la bebé para que dejara su rabieta un poco."

"Wow, se ven realmente bien! ¿Puedo tomar una? "

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Por supuesto, ya que la bebé no las quiere".

Finn cogió una galleta y se la acerco a la boca. Faltaban unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia, cuando una mano Pequeña se la quito. Quinn le arrebató el plato a la morena antes de enviar le a Finn una mirada asesina.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mis galletas, hijo de puta! ", Dijo Quinn con absoluta repugnancia antes de meterse la galleta en su boca y regresar a su casa.

-"¡maldita sea y tan buenas que se veían", se quejó Finn.

Rachel suspiró.

- "No te preocupes, tengo otro plato en mi casa." Las palabras estaban apenas fuera de su boca cuando Quinn cambió abruptamente de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la casa de la morena .

"Bueno, tenia," dijo ella, mirando a Quinn entrar en su casa como si fuera suya. Un minuto más tarde salió de su casa, llevando los dos platos y un galón de leche que tenía en la nevera. Se dirigió a su casa, pero no antes de que mirara a Finn.

-"Bastardo roba galletas ", le oyeron murmurar.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose entre dientes dijo:

- "Y la gente se pregunta cómo perdí peso al compartir habitación con ella en la universidad".

Rachel solo se rió al cerrar la puerta de su casa y fue hasta a su coche.

Y por un momento olvido el infierno que le esperaba.

Rachel POV

La morena ignoró la mirada del asistente de aparcamiento mientras se ponía alrededor de la mansión de sus padres y estacionó su coche. Trató de no rodar los ojos, pero no pudo evitar lo. Tenían que ser sus padres; para tirar por la borda un asado familiar.

¿Por qué lo hacían, ella nunca lo sabría. No era como si el resto de su familia no sabía que eran ricos. Tampoco era como si el resto de la familia no era rica. Siempre estaban tratando de demostrar que eran los mejores y los más ricos. patético si le preguntaban a ella, nadie lo hizo, por supuesto. Solo esperaban de ella que apareciera en funciones de la familia, actuar perfecto y morderse la lengua. Sí, esto iba a ser tan divertido.

Cuatro horas, fue el horario que le dio su madre que tenia que estar ahí o sino haría un berrinche de todo los berrinches de su vida, Rachel iba a tener que soportar miradas de piedad sobre su estado civil, hijos, trabajo, y su look. Sí, esto iba a ser genial, simplemente genial.

Porque demonios su tan fiable coche no se estanco en camino aquí o aun mejor que se quedase sin gasolina dejándola atada y a merced de la vida silvestre que la mutilaría pero a la vez la salvarla de este infierno? ¿Era realmente demasiado pedir?

Se pasó una mano por encima de su camisa para alisarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió. Igor, el estirado mayordomo que tenian desde que tenia diez años, la miró con desagrado.

-"Su madre la esta esperando desde hace media hora, señorita Berry.",

dijo con un resoplido.

Se había dado cuenta de que él llamaba a sus hermanas por sus nombres e incluso sonreía cuando lo hacia.

Ella no iba a discutir con el hombre por no querer hacer eso con ella.

-"¿Dónde está?"

Otra aspiración.

-"La Señora esta en el patio trasero. Ella está muy agotada. Ella ha estado trabajando día y noche en esta barbacoa. Ella se levantó en la mañana y no ha descansado desde entonces! "

-"Ajá", dijo Rachel, ausente al pasar junto a un montón de gente que no conocía.

Es curioso cómo las parrilladas familiares en su familia en realidad quería decir llevar a todos los que quisieras impresionar. Parecía que era la única que no había traído un séquito. Tenía amigos que realmente le importaban y que podría haber llevado, pero bueno, era porque ella se preocupaba por ellos que no podía perjudicarlos de esta manera.

-"Rachel, me alegro de verte!", Dijo su primo Hunter.

-"Debes venir a la viña este verano y quedarte en mi casa nueva. Es fabulosa, te va a encantar! ", Dijo lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. No tenía ninguna duda de que era el beneficio de la gente alrededor de el teniendo en cuenta que la odiaba absolutamente. Tenia algo que ver con ella poniendo Nair en su champú cuando eran niños. ¡Ah, lo que sea.

Ella simplemente se dio esa sonrisa falsa de su madre que tenia perforada en la cabeza y se dirigió al patio trasero, donde encontró a su madre trabajando duro tomando un Martini y charlando con sus hermanas, tías, y su abuela dormitando en una silla de ruedas a unos metros debajo de su propio paraguas.

Su padre, sus cuñados y tíos, primos y varios hombres que no reconocío sentados en el extremo opuesto del patio de ladrillo de gran tamaño que se extendió a todo lo largo de la mansión. En el césped, empresas de catering profesionales fueron con asados en parrillas de gas, mientras que otros grandes configuran los alimentos en las mesas y las sillas alrededor de una mesa que ahora cubrían una pequeña parte del patio trasero de diez acres.

No le sorprendió que no había niños en la parrillada de la familia y sugerir llevar a un niño aquí que enviaría a su madre en un SNIT. Una reina social como su madre sin duda fue una madre pero abuela? Ni siquiera un poco. Apenas si estuvo allí en su infancia. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando le podía pagar a alguien? era el lema de su madre. Niñeras y sirvientas la criaron a ella y sus hermanos hasta la edad de diez años cuando cada uno de ellos a su vez fue enviado a un colegio privado. A partir de entonces era obvio que sólo eran huéspedes en esta casa.

Algunos podrían pensar que eso era patético y hasta un punto ella estaría de acuerdo. Dado que sólo veían a los niños como un accesorio que realmente no tenía que tener.

Hubiera sido una infancia horrible, si sus abuelos no hubieran comprado una casa cerca de su escuela la primera semana y llevarse a Rachel a vivir con ellos. Gracias a sus abuelos es que tuvo una infancia maravillosa. Le encantaba la vida que sus abuelos le habían dado, que es una de las razones que al los dieciocho años se hizo cargo de su vida y decidió perseguir sus propios sueños en lugar de seguir los pasos de su familia.

-"Oh, Rachel! Ahí estas , querida! ", Dijo su madre alegremente.

¿Estaba tratando de sonreír? Sí, es asi parecía había regresado a los brazos del Botox, una vez más. Toda su cara se veía completamente congelada.

-"Hola, mamá", dijo, dando a su madre, apenas con un beso en la mejilla mientras su madre le daba uno.

-"Toma asiento, cariño!" su madre le señalo el asiento cercas del de ella.

Sus hermanas Elizaveta y Katya le sonrieron cínicamente al levantarse las gafas o acomodarse el cabello en intentos de presumir algo nuevo que sus esposos o mas bien las secretarias de sus esposos les compraron.

"Es tan bueno verte, Rachel", dijo Katya con una sonrisa fría mientras sacudía su brazalete de diamantes.

-"Es agradable ver te a ti también, Katya. ¿Cómo están tus hijos? ", Preguntó Rachel.

Katya le dirigió una mirada bastante templada. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Rachel abrió la boca para señalar que en realidad eran sus hijos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Elizaveta se inclinó, tratando de pareces lo mas discreta que podia pero, El hecho de que ella alzó la voz le arruinó el efecto.

-"Pobrecita! Veo la dieta no funcionó."

Ella hizo un mohín.-

"¿Te han dejado de nuevo?"

negó la cabeza y sacó una tarjeta de visita que ella probablemente tenía preparada para este momento.

-"Aquí esta el nombre de un buen doctor que hace maravillas en remover la gordura y cirugía cosmética."

Sin dejar de sonreír, Rachel aceptan la tarjeta. Desde que había perdido unos cuantos kilos en el último par de semanas (Gracias Quinn) no se considera a sí misma gorda, sobre todo porque su estómago era plano, sabía que su hermana era delicada como siempre señalando que Rachel no era delgada como el resto de ellas . Pechos planos y en busca de una figura esqueletitica, que aparentemete era lo de hoy. Dado a que nunca se vería o quería verse como ellas, simplemente dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesa fuera de su vista.

Ella no tenía ningún problema con la forma en que estaba. Ella se sentía cómoda con sus curvas. De hecho, ella tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo que su abuela tenía cuando era más joven. El mismo fuera de combate en la silla de ruedas y el que todos los aquí presentes, menos a ella le temían, a la mierda Ella podría ser un pequeño demonio, para hacer frente. Todos la miraban mal a ella por sus formas de clase media, olvidando que fue su trabajo duro y sacrificios que hizo de la familia lo que es hoy.

"Tu sabes que en estos dias puedes reducir el tamaño de esas cosas? "-'dijo Katya con desagrado, sacando de sus pensamientos a Rachel.

"¿Qué cosas?", Preguntó Rachel, distraída por uno de sus primos frente a su abuela que la veía como un buitre viejo. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba contando sus respiraciones. , el cabróncito de puta estaba pronunciando cada respiración . Estas personas eran patéticas.

"Tus pechos, querida. Son ... bueno ... son de clase baja. te hacen ver como una camarera o algo así ", dijo su tía con simpatía.

-"Yo creo que te verías mejor con menos… curvas."añadió Katya.

Sonrio. -"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan."

-"Oh, cariño espera!"Dijo Shelby al levantar la mano.-"Quería preguntarte como te estaba llendo en tu pequeño hobby."

Su hobby, lo que significa su trabajo. Sonríe.

-"Va muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Vamos a entrar a verano en dos meses. Estoy pensando en viajar, o alquilar una cabaña en New Hampshire durante unas semanas. "

-"Sinceramente, querida, no sé por qué lo haces. Si estás tan decidida a trabajar debes volver a la escuela y obtener un título real en derecho o la medicina como tu padre. ¿O es porque estás tratando de conocer a un hombre? "Preguntó su madre, que sonó esperanzada.

Sonríe.

- "No, no estoy buscando a un hombre. Me gusta lo que hago. "

la respuesta de su madre fue fruncir el ceño; Bueno al menos eso parecía. En realidad, todos en la mesa estaban con el ceño fruncido. No podían entender porque tenia que trabajar, ya que ni uno de ellos había trabajado ni un día de sus vidas. Personalmente, Rachel pensó que todos ahí estaban echados a perder y se preguntaba el porque había decidido ir en primer lugar. Luego lo recordó. Vino por su abuela.

No podía dejar a su abuela con estos idiotas, y tampoco hay que olvidar que la abuela la amenazo diciéndole que le daría unas cuantas nalgadas con su bastón si no llegaba.

-"Cariño! " Dijo Leroy con una sonrisa enorme cuando se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas. Sonríe.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Siento que allá sido un par de semanas con retraso ", dijo tímidamente.

"Gracias, Papa," dijo al tomar la tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sonríe.

Su cumpleaños había sido ya hace cinco meses. Si, su familia completa lo había olvidado, bueno excepto la abuela. Ella le había llamado a las cinco de la mañana, despertando a Rachel en su cumpleaños, exigiéndole, A Rachel que debería meterle uso de razón a sus padres.

Rachel solo la calmo, y le agradeció el regalo que le envió el día anterior

Al día siguiente fue a visitar a su abuela.

Sus nanas también le habían enviado tarjetas de cumpleaños y regalos.

Sus amigas la llevaron a cenar y luego salieron a divertirse, así que todo había estado bien

-"No puedo creer que mi princesita ya tiene los veinticinco!"Dijo Leroy

-"Yo tampoco." La morena tampoco lo podía creer, ya que ella tenía veintinueve años, pero bueno, si él quería hacerla más joven quién era ella para argumentarle.

-"Tiene veintinueve, Idiota!"-Le dijo la abuela - cumplió los veintinueve en octubre. Como crié idiotas, esta mas allá de lo que yo pueda saber."se quejo la abuela.

Rachel Sonríe

-"Gracias, Papa. Esta bien."

Su sonrisa vaciló y por primera vez en su vida realmente parecía avergonzado y apenado.

-"Te llamare en esta semana." dijo con firmeza.

-"Papá, no…esta bien. No pasa nada. ", dijo ella, tratando de liberarlo de su vergonzosa situación.

-"No, no lo esta. ", dijo antes de que se le volviera a aplastar la sonrisa falsa y forzada y se giro para responder a alguien que gritaba su nombre.

-"Honestamente, Rachel. No hay necesidad de hacer tanto drama sobre una tontería,"dijo Shelby tratando de salvar la situación

Todos le enviaron miradas de lastima a Shelby y a Rachel simplemente le rodaban los ojos como si la culpa la tuviera Rachel por el simple hecho de vivir.

Sonríe. -"Lo siento, si me disculpan," dijo ella, tomando su tarjeta con ella y metiéndola en su bolso. Se acercó a su abuela y se sentó.

La abuela resopló. "No sé por qué aguantaste semejante disparate."

"Está bien".

"A la mierda!

Por primera vez desde que llegó, dejó escapar una sonrisa de verdad.

"Shelby, ¿qué comeremos hoy?", Exigió la abuela a la madre de Rachel. Su nuera menos favorita.

La madre de la morena sonrió, o por lo menos pareció que trató de sonreír.

-"Salmón con hojas de espinaca a la parrilla, una ensalada de papa sin grasa maqueta y algunas delicias sin grasa sin azúcar con harina de soja franceses que son simplemente para morirse."

Los ojos de la abuela se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras su mano se fue hacia su bastón. Rachel discretamente lucho por el bastón alejandolo de su abuela.

"Hey, eso es mío!" Grito la abuela al ver como Rachel ponía el bastón a lado de su silla, lejos de la abuela mientras se frotaba el dorso de la mano. maldita sea, la abuela tenía un agarre firme.

-"Compórtate ", siseó Rachel, la abuela le sonrío. De todos los hijos y nietos, Rachel fue la única que trató a la abuela como un ser humano y no como una responsabilidad de edad que quedó atrapado con ella.

La abuela volvió su atención a Shelby.

-"Quiero una hamburguesa, un Perro caliente y un poco de ensalada de papa real".

-"Querida Madre, simplemente no tenemos de eso aquí ", dijo, como si la sola idea de tener esos alimentos básicos en su casa era algo inaudito.

La abuela la miró por un momento más antes de volver su atención a Rachel. -"¿Tú?"

-"Yo, ¿qué?"

"Tu tiene esas cosas en tu casa, ¿no?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

- "Sí".

De hecho, el congelador y la despensa se llena hasta el borde con grapas para hacer barbacoas ya que ella vivía para comer barbacoa en el verano, probablemente tuvo algo que ver como la abuela la crió . La mujer sólo vivía para comer barbacoa.

-"Bien", dijo la abuela con firmeza ya que hizo un gesto a Chris, su ayudante. El hombre acababa de entrar en los cincuentena, pero él seguía trabajando duro para hacerse cargo de la abuela.

-"Vamos, Chris. "

Chris asintió con la cabeza y se acercó obedientemente y empezó a empujar la abuela en la casa. Sin mirar atrás, la abuela dijo, "Vamos, Rachel!"

Rachel se levanto. -"A dónde?"

"A tu casa. ¿Dónde más? Ahora ven antes de los parásitos traten de bloquear nuestra escapada ".

Rachel ocultó su sonrisa cuando ella siguió obedientemente a su abuela por la puerta. Por eso adoraba a la abuela.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Conociendo a la Abuela de Rachel

Gracias por los comentarios favoritos.

Autor POV

-"Tengo hambre ", se quejó Quinn mientras miraba los platos vacíos en su pequeña mesa de café.

Finn se quejó: -"Prácticamente te haz comida dos platos de galletas. ¿Cómo diablos tienes hambre? "

Quinn se encogió de hombros recostada en su silla para ver el partido.- "Así soy Yo. dejame en paz maldita sea! Soy una chica en pleno crecimiento, joder! "

"Sí, un chica que cada vez esta más cerca a los treinta años de edad," murmuró Finn.

"Todavía estoy creciendo, Joder así que cállate de una puta vez y dame de a comer!"

-"Ordena algo y dejar de quejarte!" dijo Finn.

"Tu pide algo. Estoy demasiado débil para moverme. "

Finn rodó los ojos.

-"No se como Rachel te aguanto las ultimas semanas. Yo ya te hubiera matado."

-"Rachel me adora", dijo la rubia con un resoplido.

"Sí, está bien. Lo que tu digas", dijo Finn, riendo. -"Es por eso que tiene citas con hombres y te Jode una y otra vez sólo para reírse de ti."

"Exactamente".

Finn miró la miro.

-"Estas bien jodida, ¿no?"

"Probablemente", dijo La rubia despreocupada.

"Yo creo que sí."

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó tanto la atención de Finn como de la rubia.

Finn se encogió.

-"No se trata de otra de tus novias que vienen por la venganza verdad?"

Quinn rodó los ojos al ponerse de pie.

-"Creo que llamar a cualquiera de ellas mi novia es exagerado. Prefiero referirme a ellas como"Las mujeres que accedieron a pasar un buen rato sin ataduras, que se pusieron furiosas conmigo cuando me aburrí y las deje por otra más sexy."'

-"Wow, Se te lleno la boca."Murmuró Finn.-"Y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que ni una de ellas te a matado aun."

-"Verdad yo tambien me lo he preguntado."

Abrió la puerta, sabiendo que no había ni una de sus ex amantes furiosas allí. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella llevo a una mujer a la cama y lo mejor de su conocimiento ya todas las mujeres anteriores le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Por lo tanto, al menos por ahora todo estaba bajo control.

De pie frente a su puerta estaba Rachel en un lindo par de cortados pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta sin mangas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño un poco suelto y desordenado algunos de sus cabellos se escapaban del moño y se posaban sobre su nuca. Y esas gafas la hacían parecer una atractiva ratón de biblioteca.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-"Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí!"

No podía detener de nuevo la sonrisa de esa declaración. Quizás era el momento que la perdonara. Fue bastante divertido después de todo y esas galletas estaban muy buenas, pero ni mencionar esa sonrisa que ella le estaba dando la hizo bastante feliz.

-"Finn, ¿Crees que me puedas dar una mano? Me vendría bien la ayuda de alguien fuerte durante unos minutos."

Quedo boquiabierta. Podía oír a Finn tratando de sofocar su risa.

-"Si necesitas a alguien fuerte, aquí estoy yo! ", Espetó la rubia.

Rachel parpadeó por un momento y luego volvió a parpadear de nuevo.

-"Oh, lo siento, no pensé en ti. Necesito a alguien con fuerzas y Tu ... "Su voz se apagó mientras ella la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueno, Tu sabes", dijo inocentemente.

-"¿Saber qué? "Exigió la rubia.

la morena la ignoro y centro su atención de nuevo en Finn.

-"Crees poder echar me una mano?

Tendré compañía, y yo sola no puedo sacar la parrilla. Esta algo pesada."

Finn se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-"Por supuesto. Yo estaba en mi camino a casa, pero te puedo dar una mano, ya que no hay nadie por aquí lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte ", dijo en tono divertido y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"En el infierno lo harás ! ", Dijo Quinn mientras agarraba del brazo a Rachel y prácticamente la arrastró hacia su casa. La morena le lanzó un guiño por encima del hombro a Finn, que seguía riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad

Finn se dirigió a su auto, al tiempo que Quinn le daba a Rachel una lectura sobre su fortaleza y algo de que era una pequeña saltamontes mala. Quien sabe a que se refería con eso. Miró hacia atrás a tiempo para coger a la rubia dando le una mirada apreciativa al trasero de la morena sin romper con su conferencia.

Su amiga quizás no lo sepa aun, pero ya ha encontrado su otra mitad en esa morena. Si había una mujer que podía poner a Quinn de rodillas era esa mujer. Rachel Barbra Berry.

-"No es suficiente ",dijo la rubia, al ver como Rachel trató de aguardar el paquete de hamburguesas congeladas y los perros calientes.

-"Sólo vamos a ser tres. ¿Cuánta comida crees que necesitamos? ", Preguntó la morena, mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de quinn y guardar la comida. Quinn le quito los paquetes y sacó más comida.

"Que mierda"

La rubia se encogió de hombros . -"Tengo hambre."

-"No estas invitada."

"¿Desde cuándo necesito una invitación? ", preguntó la rubia mientras duplicicaba la cantidad de perros calientes en el plato.

"Tres semanas y ya tenemos una historia juntas? Durante cinco años he contemplado homicidio ".

La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Rachel gruñó.

La rubia sonrió, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran. maldita sea.

-"Dime quien va a venir? No es ninguna de tus amigas porque no te importaría si yo estoy aquí desde que creen que soy una buena para nada y tu te diviertes viendo como me tratan."

Ella suspiró.

-"Así me entretengo."

-"Y así debe ser. Soy una persona muy divertida ", dijo con una sonrisa mientras metía la cuchara en la ensalada de papa que hizo la morena ayer.

La morena considero llevarse la ensalada de papa con ella hoy, pero sabia que tan bien hubiera sido recibida así que mejor la dejo aquí en casa

-"Mmmm!… Joder, esto esta delicioso mujer, "prácticamente gruñó la rubia

-"Me alegro que te guste ", dijo casualmente, pero en verdad fue muy bonito tener a alguien a quien cocinar le de vez en cuando. Sus amigas estaban constantemente en las dietas y le mandan miradas asesinas cuando ella les ofrece galletas u otros productos horneados. Al parecer Quinn no había encontrado un alimento que no le gustara. La morena estaba realmente sorprendida de que la rubia no era gorda.

-"¿Y qué? "

-"¿Y qué, Que?"

-"Y, dime porque te quedaste menos de una hora en la parrillada solo para llegar a casa y hacer una? La comida no sirvió o algo?-Pregunto la rubia al volver a meter la cuchara en la ensalada antes de que la morena llegara a la nevera.-"Oh hubo una pelea familiar. Al estilo lucha libre quizás?

-"Es complicado," Dijo finalmente la morena.

-"Donde esta lo complicado en una parrillada familiar?"

-"Déjalo así quieres. Mi abuela es la que vendrá aquí con su ayudante.

En realidad, ella ya debería estar aquí ahora, conociéndola probablemente se detuvo en la tienda para comprar todas sus cosas favoritas."

La rubia arqueo una ceja

-"Tu abuela va a venir aquí? No creí que nadie de tu familia viniera a visitarte jamás."

La morena le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

-"¿Has estado espiándome ¿verdad?"

-"No, en realidad no. Solo soy una chica muy observadora, es todo."

-"Bueno, Mi abuela viene aquí varias veces al año. Normalmente la invito cuando se que vas a estar fuera de la ciudad."

-"Temes que te avergüence?" -Pregunto la rubia en tono de broma

-"Nop. Le temo a que te mate.

-"Por Favor, ella me amara. Toda mujer me desea y ama."-Dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

Rachel soltó una risita.

-"Me alegro de ver que tan humilde eres."

-"Lo soy ",-Dijo la morena al tiempo que Rachel se llenaba las manos de platos de comida para llevarlos afuera en la parilla.

-"Y, si mencionaste haberla invitado aquí, supongo que eres muy cercana a ella No?."

-"Lo somos. Ella me cuidaba de vez en cuando, hasta que tenia los diez ella se hizo cargo de me por completo." dijo la morena, abriendo le la puerta de tela metálica a la rubia . -"Y decidí hacer mi visita a casa de mis padres corta hoy."

-"Porque?"

-"Porque yo le dije. Por eso, "dijo la voz nítida de una mujer.

Quinn levantó la vista para ver a una anciana en silla de ruedas siendo empujada hacia ellas por un hombre enjuto, con adelgazamiento del cabello gris. Por la mirada del hombre el era ayudante o cuidador de la abuela de Rachel.

"Eres la novia de mi Barbra?" Demando saber la abuela. Wow, esta mujer era una mujer de cuidado al igual que Rachel bueno ahora que esta fuera de su escondite.

Rachel POV

Rachel sintió su cara arder al esperar que la tierra se abrirá y se la tragara.

Mas bien rezo para que sucediera.

-"No, abuela, Ella no es mi novia. Es mi amiga de la casa de alado."

Los ojos de la abuela se redujeron en Quinn. Rachel estaba a punto de decirle a su abuela que dejara de verla así. Esa mirada había mandado a muchos amigos y novios corriendo asustados, pero para su sorpresa completa Quinn no se acobardo.

La rubia Se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

-"Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. Soy la vecina del infierno. "

Los labios de la abuela temblaron un poco. Miró a su compañero. -"Chris, querido puedes ir a buscar los elementos que recogimos".

-"Sí, señora ", dijo, dejando a la abuela con ellas. Él le envió a Rachel una sonrisa antes que se alejó. No hay duda de que el estaba esperando que la abuela se le lanzara a Quinn. Demonios, eso es exactamente lo que estaba esperando también la morena.

-"También trabajas con mi nieta no es así ? "Fabray

Sin preguntarle, Quinn empujó con cuidado a la abuela a la mesa y cerro el seguro de la silla.

-"Sí, hago su vida un infierno viviente allí también."

-"Pareces orgullosa ", señaló la abuela.

La rubia se encamino al asador y comenzó a poner la carne.

-"Lo estoy." Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

La abuelo hizo algo que solo había escuchado cuando solo eran ellas dos. Ser rio. Fue suave y musical que de inmediato le trajo recuerdos de su niñez a su mente haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. Las miradas de la morena con Quinn se cruzaron, y la morena le guiñó un ojo.

-"Me gustas." Anuncio la abuela

-"Gracias, señora …"

-"Olga, Pero tu puedes llamarme abuelita." le dijo en un tono que le hizo saber a la rubia que ella no iba a tolerarle que le llamara de otra manera.

Rachel se quedo sorprendida. Ella era la única que tenia derecho de llamarle abuelita. El resto de los nietos le llamaban abuela.

-"Bueno, Abuelita será ", dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. Vaya, la rubia realmente tenía una especial habilidad con las mujeres.

Chris salió de la casa, sin duda, no había tanta distancia entre el auto y la casa. Así que imagino que la abuela había traído una enorme cantidad de alimentos que no tenían nada que ver con una barbacoa. Fue una de las formas fraudulentas de la abuela de ayudarla a salir adelante desde que se negó a aceptar la ayuda financiera de su familia. La abuela tenía sus formas.

-"Siento interrumpir, señora, pero parece que algunos de los invitados de la última barbacoa nos han seguido hasta aquí ", dijo Chris en voz baja.

-"Quién es? ", Pregunto Rachel.

"Sus primos y tías. Creo que una o ambas de sus hermanas, señorita Rachel ", dijo Chris.

La abuela agitó una mano hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

-"Bueno, ellos pueden irse porque no hay suficiente comida", dijo a pesar de que ella no había mirado a la parrilla.

-"Puedo poner un poco más si quieren ", se ofreció Quinn.

-"¡No!", Dijieron Rachel y la abuela a la vez, asustando un poco a Quinn.

Chris se aclaró la garganta. -"Son muy insistentes acerca de unirse, señora."

-"Diles que desaparezcan o voy a quitarlos de mi testamento por la mañana ", dijo la abuela con firmeza.

Chris ocultó su sonrisa cuando se volvió, a hacer precisamente eso.

La rubia les dio a todos una mirada de curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros. Al parecer,a la rubia realmente no le importaba lo suficiente como para cavar mas en el Tema. Que era una buena cosa para la morena. Obtuvo su camino en la vida y no quería que nadie piense de manera diferente. Todos sus amigos sabía que ella provenía de familia con dinero y a ninguno de ellos les importo. No era más que Rachel para ellos, y planeaba que así siguiera siendo.

-"¿Qué piensas del regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre, Rachel? ", Preguntó la abuela.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

- "Me perdí tu cumpleaños?"

-"Fue hace meses ", dijo Rachel, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Y apenas lo recuerdo hoy ? ", Preguntó Quinnen la incredulidad.

-"No es gran cosa", dijo Rachel, dándole una sonrisa tensa.

-"Si tú lo dices."-Dijo la rubia entre burla y otro sentimiento que no podía nombrar aun.

-"Lo digo."

-"Bien."

-"Bien."

-"¡Ah, niñas? Si se me permite interrumpir? Rachel , ¿has mirado tu regalo? ", Preguntó la abuela.

"Todavía no." No había prisa. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba allí desde que su padre pensó que ella tenía veinticinco años habrá dos mil quinientos billetes de dólares en una tarjeta sin firmar.

-"Bueno, Que esperas ve Por el."-le dijo la abuela.

Con un suspiro, entro a la casa, Rodó los ojos Al ver las bolsas llenas de mandado que estaban por toda la cosina y sobre la mesa. Tomo la tarjeta de su bolso. Lo llevo afuera y se sentó con el en las manos.

-"Bueno, Ábrelo!"-Dijo la abuela

-"Porque estas tan empeñada en que vea el regalo?"Pregunto Rachel con recelo.

-"Porque fui yo quien sugerio tu regalo."-dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano.

Rachel se mordió el labio para no llorar. Su padre no solo había olvidado su cumpleaños, si no que la abuela le había tenido que recordar y seguramente ordenar también su regalo.

La morena abrió la tarjeta y no se sorprendió al ver que la tarjeta no estaba firmada. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Su vista se fijo en su regalo y se quedo congelada ahí...

Fue un minuto bastante largo hasta que comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

En otros diez segundos estaba de pie y rodeando la mesa abrazando y besando a su abuela.

-"Eres La mejor!" Le dijo Rachel entre besos

Olga se rio

-"Me alegro que te haya gustado. Yo quería darte los pero eres una maldita terca de no quieres ayuda, Así que usé la estupidez de tu padre. Ahora tienes que aceptarlos ", -dijo la abuela con un gesto firme.

Quinn POV

Quinn se levantó y encendió las hamburguesas antes de añadir los hot dogs. Se volvió a tiempo para ver Rachel saltando de arriba a abajo y riendo como una colegiala.

-"Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso ", dijo la rubia, ganándose un grito de emocion fuerte de Rachel.

Al parecer, ella estaba más allá de las palabras por lo que empujó la tarjeta en sus manos. Miró hacia abajo, parpadeó y volvió a parpadear antes de tropezar de nuevo en una silla. ¿Acaba de hacerse pis? ¡Ah, quién le importaba? Llevaba cuatro entradas para los Yankees vs Red Sox en el Yankee Stadium para este viernes y fueron sin duda los mejores asientos del estadio.

Sus ojos cambiaron de Rachel a las entradas y de nuevo a Rachel, y tomó la decisión de un segundo y se echo a correr. No lo hizo ni a cinco metros antes de que la pequeña saltamontes la derribó al suelo y le arrancó la tarjeta de las manos.

Escupió el sácate de su boca.

- "Está bien. Supongo que puedes venir conmigo ", dijo la rubia, ganándose un rodillazo

en las costillas por parte de la morena


	7. CHAPTER 7: En El Partido

Capitulo 7:

Gracias por los comentarios y se que me dicen que suba mas seguido pero la falta de comentario, no hay demasiada motivacion :/

Quinn POV

-"Te amo, Derek!"

Quinn trató de arrastrar a Rachel a su asiento, pero Rachel lucho contra ella con uñas y dientes.

-"Te amo, Derek!"

-"El ya lo sabe, Mujer! Lo sabe desde que empezó el juego. Deja que el hombre se enfoque,"-Le dijo la rubia, finalmente llevándosela cuando el hijo de puta de Derek saludo a Rachel. Eso volvió loca ala morena y se quiso soltar del agarre de la rubia y salir corriendo al campo .

Tratando de no soltar a la morena. Ajusto su agarre y jalo a Rachel hacia ella hasta que Rachel estaba sentada en su regazo. Mantuvo un brazo por la cintura de la morena al recuperar su cerveza de Finn ugh maldito idiota.

Finn le lanzó otra sonrisa triunfante. Durante tres días, Quinn se burló de el diciendole de las dos entradas adicionales. La rubia ya sabía que ella iba a ir. Hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre ella y Rachel. Si la morena se hubiera ido sin ella. La rubia le hubiera quemado su casa, así de simple. Era un partido de los Yankees / Red Sox por el amor a dios.

Al tercer día de burlarse, el traicionero hijo de puto hizo que su esposa le marcara a Rachel Chismoso.

Desde que las amistades de Rachel odiaban cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el deporte tuvo que regalar las otras 2 entradas ella invito a Finn y a otra de los amigas de la morena, Santana.

Santana era una buena amiga que obviamente gustaba de Rachel, y que a la morena parecía no importarle. Eso le parecía muy bien a la rubia, porque ella no creía que Santana fuera lo suficiente buena para su pequeña saltamontes.

-"¡Oh, Vamos! Él estaba a salvo! Saca tu cabeza de tu trasero y presta atención! ", Gritó Rachel al brincar en el regazo de la rubia desesperada por la libertad, sin duda alguna para romperle la cabeza al árbitro.

Bueno, pensó, riendo la morena tal vez llamarla dulce era demasiado . Su pequeña saltamontes era un cohete.

-"Podrías calmarte ya antes de que nos echen del estadio por tu culpa ", dijo la rubia entre risas.

La morena bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se recostó en la rubia. -"Tramposos hijos de puta", murmuró la morena.

-"¿Porque?, solo porque están ganando?-pregunto la rubia ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Si!"

-"Relajate y te compro uno de esos dedos de espuma grandotes."- le dijo mientras inconscientemente le pasaba el pulgar por el abdomen de la morena. Mientras ella lo pensaba un poco. La morena llevaba un top ajustado sin mangas de color rosa con una camiseta de los Yankees abierta y un par de pantalones cortos que le dan a ella y a todos los hombres una buena vista de esas magnificas piernas.

-"Ya tengo un dedo de espuma en casa ", señaló ella de mal humor.

-"Entonces, ¿qué le gustaría a mi pequeña saltamontes? ", Le preguntó la rubia luchando contra la necesidad de presionar un beso a su espalda.

Ella la miró por encima del hombro.

-"No voy a llamarte, Miyagi sabes."

-"Si lo harás, pero eso no es importante en este momento. ¿Qué quieres? ", le preguntó, mientras sus ojos se posaron en sus labios carnosos. ¿Qué demonios? Desvío su mirada a tiempo para ver una mirada asesina que Santana le mandaba y una sonrisa de Finn.

Rachel le robó la cerveza y bebió un sorbo. Ella se volvió hacia la rubia con una mueca.

- "Esto esta caliente".

-"Bueno, me tomó más de veinte minutos para arrastrar te de vuelta antes de que pudieras saltar el muro ", señaló la rubia.

-"Lo que sea, es tu culpa estabas jugando con el destino", dijo mientras se levantaba.

De mala gana, la dejó, pero la rubia estaba lista para saltar y ponersela sobre la espalda si era necesario. A juzgar por las miradas de los guardias de seguridad alrededor de ellos, También estaban listos. maldita sea, su pequeña saltamontes la hace sentirse orgullosa.

La rubia se preguntó si la morena sería capaz de provocar un alboroto.

Autor POV

-"¿A dónde vas? ", Le preguntó, deseando que se volviera a sentar. Se Había sentido tan cómoda esa cercania.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

- "No voy a iniciar una revuelta o nada parecido. Tengo que usar el baño y quiero conseguir una bebida fría. "

-"En el baño?" - pregunto la rubia. En tono burlón.

La morena le dedico una mirada seria.

"Oh, bien", dijo, iba a ponerse de pie y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Santana. Quinn le tiro una mirada a Santana, pero la mujer la ignoró y se puso en pie.

-"¿Quieres un poco de compañía? ", Preguntó Santana, dandole a Rachel su mejor sonrisa.

Rachel se rió suavemente.

-"No, voy a estar bien."

Santana se sentó de mala gana. Ambas vieron a la morena alejarse y Finn sentado allí con aire de suficiencia. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que hablara Quinn.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses. ", dijo la rubia con firmeza

Santana soltó un bufido.

-"Solo porque te crees la dueña de Rachel no significa que también hablas por ella."

La rubia tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asintiendo con la cabeza poco a poco antes de poner su taza en su rodilla.

-" Yo te conozco muy bien y no hay manera alguna en el mismisimo infierno que voy a dejar aque una imbécil como tú este cerca de ella. "

-"Bien, vamos a ver si entiendi. Soy lo suficientemente buena para ser tu amiga, pero no para salir con Rachel? "

-"Exactamente. Me alegro de que estamos en la misma página. "

-"¿Por qué es eso exactamente? ¿No te gusta la idea de que algúna otra persona llegue y la tenga primero? "

-"Es porque te acuestas con cualquiera, No te importa ni una mujer ala que te hayas tirado, y las tratas peor que mierda. No dejare que le hagas eso a Rachel. Ella se merece a alguien mejor."

-"Oh, alguien como tú? "Resopló Santana. -"tratas a las mujeres peor que yo."

Quinn apenas contuvo su temperamento.

-" No estoy interesado en ella de esa manera. Es una amiga, nada más. "

-"Sí, está bien. Sigue diciéndote eso, amiga. Cualquier persona con dos ojos que le funcionen pueden decir que estás lista para saltarle. "

-"Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes. Si yo la quisiera ya la hubiera tenido ", dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados.

-"Sí, lo que sea, "murmuró Santana.

-"Ella es una mujer adulta. Si ella quiere salir conmigo, puede. Tu no tiene nada que decir al respecto."

-"Ya lo veremos. ", dijo la rubia, sabiendo que si Santana intentaba algo le daría la paliza de su vida a su amiga.

-"¿Ver qué? "Rachel le preguntó mientras se apretaba en el pasillo pequeño, haciendo malabares con su cerveza y una bandeja llena de comida en sus brazos.

-"Si los Yankees pueden tener este juego de nuevo bajo control ", dijo Quinn sin problemas.

-"Lo tendrán ", dijo Rachel con firmeza. Quinn tuvo una extraña sensación de que si no era así; la morena le daría una paliza a alguien.

La morena se sentó a su lado. Quinn coloco su cerveza tibia en el piso y tomo la de la morena mientras que ella ponía su bandeja en su regazo. Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza fría de la morena mientras Rachel le daba un mordisco a su perro caliente. Cerró los ojos mientras lo saboreaba.

-"Esto esta realmente bueno ", -la morena estuvo a punto de gemir de placer.

-"Dame un poco." dijo la rubia.

Rachel asintió distraídamente, mientras miraba el juego. Ella le tendió el perro caliente a la rubia Quinn tomó un gran bocado. Mientras masticaba se echó hacia atrás y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Santana con el ceño fruncido. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, la rubia le daba de beber la cerveza en la boca a la morena mientras Rachel le sujetaba la comida para que ella comiera.

La rubia ni siquiera estaba segura de si la morena se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Su enfoque parecía estar en el juego. Cuando la cerveza estaba vacía, la dejó de lado y se voltio para tratar de encontrar al vendedor de cerveza.

-"Oh, mierd ! " -gritó Finn al ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Santana

Quinn POV

Se volvió a tiempo para ver a Rachel saltar sobre sus pies y luego saltar sobre su asiento, con las manos hacia fuera la rubia murmuró: -"¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!" La rubia saltó a sus pies al mismo tiempo que algo blanco se estrelló en contra las manos de Rachel. Ella se aferró a la cosa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rachel perdió el equilibrio por el impacto de la pelota y de varios chicos que tratan de quitársela de las manos.

Antes de que pudiera empujar a los hijos de puta lejos de ella, Rachel estaba saltando en su asiento, mientras abrazaba la pelota contra su pecho. Su sonrisa era embriagante, cuando ella bajo la mirada se encontró con la de la rubia y le mostró con orgullo la pelota.

-"Mira!"

La rubia puso sus manos juntas delante de ella en un gesto de oración y se inclinó ligeramente.

-"Muy bien, pequeña saltamontes."

Quinn se enderezó a tiempo para cogerla en sus brazos. Y le dio la vuelta mientras la morena se abrazaba a su cuello con fuerza.

-"No puedo creer que la atrape! "

-"Lo hiciste muy bien! ", Dijo la rubia, besándola en la mejilla. La acción fue tan repentina que la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Cuidadosamente colocó a una muy feliz Rachel en el suelo. Se sentó, sin dejar de sonreír mientras abrazaba el balón.

Después de unos minutos la morena dijo el nombre de la rubia con fuerza.

-"Quinn!"-dijo la morena con fuerza.

-"Si?"

"Creo que me rompí la mano", gimió.

Rachel POV

-¿Segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? ", Preguntó Santana, dándole una expresión de perro apaleado.

Rachel se obligó a sonreír. A ella le gustaba Santana, no tanto como Quinn, pero ella no la veía para ir más allá de la amistad. Santana se estaba convirtiendo más persistentes durante la semana pasada. Se estaba haciendo un poco fastidiante.

La morena levantó la mano con la bolsa de hielo.

- "Lo siento. Creo que me voy a ir a recostar. Ustedes vayan a divertirse. Vayan a los clubes o bares o lo que sea que ustedes hacen. No hay duda de que Quinn va a querer ir a todos los lugares."

Mientras todos se rieron Quinn le sacó la lengua a ella. Rachel miró a la recepción.

-"¡hey, hey, ¿Recordaron tomar sus habitaciónes más temprano?"

Quinn se despidió con la mano.

-"Tenemos la habitación reservada en una tarjeta de crédito. Estará allí el momento en que volvamos ".

Rachel no pensaba que sería así . Los Hoteles por lo general tenían una tendencia a dar las habitaciones, más cuando los titulares no se presentan. ya que ahora eran las nueve y no tenía grandes esperanzas de que estuviera disponible la habitación reservada de la rubia y los chicos. Ella no dijo nada, sabiendo que iba a salir como demandante y estaba harta de ser la que se angustiba por todo. Ella no quería darles lata y arruinar les su buen momento.

-"Bien pues, diviértanse ", dijo antes de hacer su camino hacia el ascensor.

-"Rachel! Espera! "la llamo Santana. Estuvo a punto de gemir de desesperación.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó, sintiendo que su paciencia se iba muy lejos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Yo iba a preguntar te si querías compañía. Sé que la mano te debe doler, a lo que pensé que quizás quieras que te haga compañía ", dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que, probablemente, trabajaba en casi todas las mujeres casi.

Sus ojos se dispararon más allá de ella para ver a Quinn. Pero lo que vio fue como Finn agarraba a la morena por el brazo tratando de retenerla. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ella se dio una sacudida mental y se centró en Santana.

-"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero voy a estar bien. Veré una película e ir a la cama. Te veré mañana. "-Ella no le dio la oportunidad de responder antes mientras ella se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Quizás no tendrá el mejor récord del noviazgo, pero ella sabía reconocer a los Don juanes a simple vista y Santana sin duda era una. Ella no tenía ganas de ser sólo un nudo más en la cama de cualquier persona.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a una de las camas matrimoniales y buscó en su bolso alguna aspirina. Su mano estaba latiendo locamente. Cuando no encontró ninguna llamo al servicio de la habitación y pidio una botella y una copa de helado de tamaño grande.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba sentada cómodamente en un baño de burbujas mientras se comía un helado de chocolate. Su mente vagaba a Quinn y lo bien que se sintió al ser sostenida por ella la mayor parte del día. Luego se recordó a si misma que sólo eran amigas y se obligó a espabilarse.

Nada iba a pasar entre ellas. Quinn era una amiga, una muy buena amiga y ella no arruinaría eso por nada del mundo. La amistad es una de las cosas que más valora en el mundo y ella no pondría en riesgo su amistad. No valía la pena.

Además, era probable que Quinn estuviera con alguna tonta en este momento. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Ella colocó su helado a medio comer en el suelo y gimió. A veces la amistad era una mierda, pensó mientras se sumergió bajo el agua para dejar escapar un grito de frustración.

como me han dicho demasiado sobre la escritura y que tienen ciertos problemas para leer quien quiere revisar el trabajo antes de subirlo y hacer lo que piense que es necesario para despues sea subido yo trato de hacerlo pero tengo mil clases extras y muchas cosas que hacer y trato de hacer lo mejor pero no se puede.

Se agradecen los comentarios criticas amenazas :D


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Solo una ¿noche?

Gracias muchisimas Gracias por los comentarios como me apoyaron decidi publicar antes y si me sigues poyando asi con los comentaros creo que actualizare 2 veces por semana todo es decicion de usted.

Autor POV

-"Andenle, no sean mala onda! Vamos a volver. Las mujeres estaban muy calientes! ", Dijo Santana por milésima vez desde que habían dejado el club.

-"No," Finn y Quinn dijieron al unísono.

Santana dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, cuando entraron en el lobby del hotel.

-"Yo sé por qué Finn no quiere ir, porque está casado, pero tu ¿por qué no quieres eh?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-"Simplemente no quiero. ¿Está bien eso contigo? "

-"Toda la noche rechazaste a cuanta mujer se te pasaba enfrente. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? "Exigió Santana.

-"Nada."-Murmuro la rubia. No estaba de humor para esta conversación ni para hablar con Santana. Toda la noche se resistió a la tentación de golpear a esa imbécil. Cuando no estaba pensando en las maneras de golpear a Santana, se estaba maldiciendo por dejar sola a Rachel. Tendría que haberse quedado y cuidar de ella. Ella fue lo suficientemente buena como para llevarlos con ella a ver un partido realmente grande y ella la abandonó portandose como una idiota ingrata. Además, si iba a ser honesta, probablemente se la hubiera pasado mejor con ella sentadas viendo una película que ir a un club y a tener un montón de mujeres frotarse sobre ella.

-" Tenemos un problema, ", dijo Finn mientras se dirigía de nuevo a ellos después de haber hablado con la recepcionista.

-"¿Cual? ", Preguntó la rubia

-"Ellos dieron nuestras habitaciónes, ya que no nos registramos y ya no hay mas habitaciones disponibles. "

"Mierda."

"mmmmhmm esto es simplemente una mierda."

-"Oye, ¿Adónde vas? ", Preguntó la rubia al ver a Santana irse.

Santana se detuvo y le dio una mirada de "duh".

-"No tenemos una habitación. Voy a volver a ese club para encontrar un cuerpo caliente y una cama para pasar la noche. "

Esa hija de puta.

Había estado tratando de metersele entre las piernas a la morena durante una semana y sin dejar de insistir. Ahora ella estaba tratando de tener sexo sólo por conseguí una cama. Quinn no tenía duda que al amanecer ella volverá a estar olfateando alrededor de Rachel.

-"¿Vienes o qué? "Santana exigió.

Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-"No, tu ve y diviértete. Yo voy a dormir. "

-"Lo que sea, "murmuró Santana, cuando se dirigía a la salida.

Quinn le dio un codazo a Finn.

-"Vamos a pedir misericordia."

Finn parecía aliviado. asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a Quinn donde esta el camino que tenian que seguir

Subieron a la habitación de Rachel tocaron y nada. Después de unos minutos volvieron a tocar. Y despues de lo que pensaron un tiempo interminable finalmente la puerta se abrió, revelando a una adorable morena semi-despierta.

-"¿Qué es?", Preguntó la morena, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

-"Dieron nuestras habitaciónes", dijo la rubia con un mohín.

La morena rodó los ojos.

-"Duh, no pidieron sus habitaciones esta tarde. O que esperabas que las habitaciones se pidieran solas?"

-"No tienes porque restregar me lo en la cara."

-"Oh no querida, eso no es restregar. Creeme si te lo quisiera restregar te daría una risita malévola y te cerraría la puerta en la cara."

-"Buen punto."dijo la rubia, haciendo una mueca, mientras esperaba que no le hiciera precisamente eso. Estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de pelear con Finn por el asiento trasero de su coche.

-"Entonces, ¿qué quieres? "

"La misericordia?"

La morena rodó los ojos.

- "¿Quieres dormir aquí? No hay espacio suficiente para los cuatro aquí. "

Obviamente, ella no había notado la ausencia de Santana.

-"Santana se fue a otra parte a pasar la noche. sólo somos Finn y yo. "

Algo en su expresión cambió. ¿Estaba molesta de que Santana no estaba aquí? La sola idea le molestó más de lo que alguna vez pudiera siquiera pensar en admitir la rubia.

-"Esta bien, entren."murmuró mientras hacía su camino de regreso a la primera cama. Quinn, por supuesto,se tomó el tiempo para observar la pequeña blusa sin mangas a juego con unos pantalones cortos de algodón que se abrazó a su redondo y perfecto trasero disfrutando de una muy buena vista.

Rachel se subió a la cama y se dejó caer por debajo de las sábanas. Era evidente que se iba ir a dormir sin darle un segundo pensamiento.

-"Ah, Rachel? ", Dijo Finn vacilante.

-"¿Qué? Por favor, dime que ustedes dos no me necesita para cepillar les los dientes y que los arrope bien. "murmuró enterrada en la almohada.

-"Eh, no,"-Dijo Finn sonriendo.-"Esta bien si me duermo en mis bóxers? No te quiero incomodar."

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano sin mirarlo a el

-"Adelante."

-"Bien, buenas noches," Dijo Finn al dirigirse al baño.

Quinn miró a su alrededor, observando sólo dos camas y no habían otros muebles a excepción de una silla se encogió de hombros. Se quitó la camisa, los pantalones, y zapatos y comenzó a meterse en la cama con Rachel.

La morena levanto la mano y se acercó con un movimiento parando a la rubia.

-"Alto, Ahí cariño", dijo, volviéndose hacia ella y Apunto hacia la otra cama.

-"buenas noches."

Quinn frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

- "No puedes esperar que el y yo durmamos juntos".

-"Si, puedo."

"No", dijo, al subirse a la cama de forma rápida y dejándose caer boca abajo. La morena la empujó, bueno almenos eso trató de hacer. Pero aun así la rubia superaba sus fuerzas.

-"Fuera."

-"No."

-"No vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo."

"Sí, lo haré. A menos que estés pensando en dormir con Finn y yo no creo que quieras hacer eso. Su esposa te daría la paliza de tu vida ".

Ella gimió.

La rubia sonrió.

-"Mira, yo me quedo en mi lado y te quedas de tu lado. Vamos a dormir bien. Problema resuelto. "

-"De ninguna manera."

-"Temes no será capaz de mantener tus manos lejos de mí? ", Bromeó la rubia.

Rachel rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

-"Está bien, pero tienes que dormir casi desnuda?"

-"Así duermo mejor. Durante la noche siempre me da calor."

La morena puso los ojos en blanco .

-"bien, pero para que lo sepas, cualquier cosa que me toca de alguna manera será cortado."

-"Bien ", dijo, acurrucándose más profundamente en la cama.

-"Ah, y si roncas te matare en tus sueños ", murmuró.

-"Lo mismo digo yo."

-"¡Ah, chicas? ", Dijo Finn.

Rachel se cubrió el rostro acuerucandose profundamente en el calor mientras trataba de bloquear la voz de Finn y la luz del sol entrando en la habitación.

"Vete de aquí. ", murmuró la morena

-"Tengo hambre. Vamos a buscar algo para desayunar ", dijo Finn un poco más fuerte esta vez, ganando un gemido de la otra parte del colchon.

-"Vete a la durmiendo ", murmuró la rubia mientras jalaba a la morena mas cerca de ella. Sorprendentemente, la morena se movió por voluntad propia. La cabeza de Rachel descansaba sobre el pecho de Quinn, justo debajo de la barbilla, con el brazo tendido sobre el estómago de la rubia y una pierna sobre una de las piernas de Quinn.

Quinn POV

La morena se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Nunca había tenido a una mujer de esa manera, abrazadas. Nisiquiera pasaba toda lo noche en la cama de su conquista.

Normalmente cuando una mujer comenzaba con las caricias se sentía irritada. Con Rachel se sentía bien, relajada, y hasta se podía decir que feliz. Parecía que pertenecía junto a ella. Pero no iba a ver mas allá en ese momento.

-"Si no fueras el mejor colchón que he tenido en mi vida ya te hubiera matado por pasar te hasta mi lado." murmuro la morena en su pecho.

-"En realidad, las dos están en el medio ", señaló Finn.

-"¿Por qué está todavía aquí? Muero de sueño. ", se quejó adorablemente la morena.

Cerrando los ojos, Quinn agitó la mano hacia la puerta.

-"Ve a comer con Santana algo. En un rato nos vemos. "

Finn suspiró con tristeza. "Bien".

Un momento después, la puerta fue cerrada y ambas decidieron dejarse llevar por el sueño profundo.

Rachel POV

-"Estúpida almohada ", murmuró Rachel, tratando de golpear la almohada, que una vez fue cómoda.

La noche anterior había sido la peor noche de sueño que jamás había tenido. Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas y tratando de ponerse cómoda para caer finalmente en un sueño inquieto en torno a las cinco de la mañana. Ahora parecía como si estuviera en una repetición del dia de ayer.

Miró al reloj y gruñó. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Hundió la cara en la almohada y gritó. Esto valía mierda! Ella estaba muy cansada. Todo el día se mantuvo ocupada con las pruebas de clasificación y las tareas, e incluso limpiar su casa, pensando que en que el momento en que se fuera a la cama ella estaría demasiado cansada para nada más que dormir.

Parecía que el plan estaba fracasando miserablemente.

-"Estoy cansada ... "casi gimió la morena.

Maldita Quinn De alguna manera le arruinó el sueño a ella. Ella nunca había dormido en la misma cama con un chico mucho menos una chica antes. Claro que ella se abrazó con algunos novios al ver televisión después de una larga sesión de besos, pero siempre se sintió incómoda. Con Quinn, si se sentía tan bien. Era mil veces más cómoda que su cama o edredón.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar cómoda en un colchón después de dormir en sus brazos? no podía. No había manera de que iba a ser capaz de hacer el trabajo de mañana con menos de dos horas de sueño en cuarenta y ocho horas, pero no podía llamar para pedir el día , ya que se estaban preparando para los exámenes finales.

-"Hazte a un lado ", dijo Quinn, sorprendiéndola.

Ella se levantó, agarrándose el pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba a la rubia empujar hacia arriba la ventana y subir a su habitación. Después la cerro y se acostó en la cama.

Aún jadeante, ella contuvo el aliento y dijo:- "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Acabas de sacarme la mierda del susto! "

-"Mira, morena, no sé que diablos hiciste, pero no he podido dormir desde que regresamos de Nueva York. Estoy cansada y de mal humor, y lo único que quiero es dormir un poco así que ven y acurrucate aquí conmigo, O te mato ", espetó la rubia.

-"Vaya, si que estas de mal humor."- murmuro la morena.

-"Es tu culpa."

-"Lo que digas."

-"Vamos, Que esperas."dijo la rubia, extendiendo los brazos a la expectativa. Cuando ella vaciló la rubia movió los dedos. -"vamos sabes que lo deseas."

-"Sólo por esta noche ", aclaró la morena.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-"Sólo por esta noche. Ahora, vamos que estoy de mal humor. "

-"Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy. ", dijo secamente la morena, hizo lo que la rubia le pidió. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa en este momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el latido del corazón de Quinn la adormecera en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

La alarma se activó, Rachel despertó de un sueño profundo y cómodo. En lugar de sentirse nerviosa y despertarse atacando a la alarma del reloj después de sólo conseguir cinco horas de sueño se sentía extrañamente bien descansada.

Quinn bostezó mientras se sentaba . Se frotó los ojos y se levanto y fue hacia la ventana.

-"Te veo en el trabajo, "murmuró la rubia.

-"Está bien, "dijo la morena, poniéndose de pie. -"Esto fue cosa de una sola noche", dijo más para sí misma que para recordarle a Quinn. Ella podría convertirse rápidamente dependiente de la comodidad y calidez que ofrece y no era una buena idea con una persona como Quinn.

Quinn le dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. -"Por supuesto. Sólo era cosa de una noche. "

Se agradesen comentarios .


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Durmiendo Juntas

Hola gracias por los favoritos y comentarios

me preguntaron que debia poner un tiempo por cada capitulo que pase y mi pregunta es como lo hago o me explican como separar el tiempo entre cap

Lunes por la Noche

10:35 P.M.

Autor POV

Rachel se puso de costado mirando hacia la pared pensando en si debería tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Quinn que duerma con ella. ¿Eso la hacia una puta de sueño? En ese momento estaba dispuesta a rogarle si era necesario. Tal y como había temido, era adicta al cuerpo de Quinn. Gracias a dios nunca han tenido sexo. Odiaba pensar en lo fuerte que seria la adicción entonces.

Sintió la cama inclinarse detrás de ella antes de que un brazo pequeño pero fuerte se enroscada alrededor de su cintura, pegándola de nuevo a un cuerpo caliente. El acogedor aroma de Quinn la envolvió igual de fuerte como su cuerpo lo hizo. Su parte inferior se encontraba cubrida por el pelvis de la morena. La pudo sentir otra vez, estaba excitada pero como de costumbre la morena no intento nada. Era sólo la reacción de su cuerpo al ser presionado contra una mujer al igual que la suya era porque estaba en manos fuertes y agradables. Ni una se preocupó lo suficiente para comentar o tomar acción. En cuestión de minutos estaban profundamente dormidas.

Martes Por la noche

11:30 P.M.

-"Eso fue un gran partido y una cena muy deliciosa. ", dijo lauren, la esposa de Finn.

Finn robó otro brownie del plato y gemía mientras asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Estiro la mano para tomar otro brownie sólo para encontrar que el plato no estaba y Quinn solo lo miraba.

-"ladrón de brownies, hijo de puta ", murmuró mientras se marchaba a la mesa de la cocina de Rachel.

Los tres observaron con humor como Quinn colocaba los bizcochos de chocolate en una bolsa grande que ella, sin duda planeaba llevar a trabajar por la mañana.

-"Bueno, "dijo Rachel, llamando la atención de Finn y Lauren lejos de los afectos amorosos más inquietantes de Quinn por sus productos horneados.

-"Fue muy agradable que estuvieran aquí esta noche".

-"Si, ustedes van a ir a nuestra casa la próxima semana,¿ Verdad?" - pregunto Lauren frunció el ceño al poner los ojos En su esposo quien levantó el último bocado de brownie, sin comerselo. Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en Quinn.

La morena y Lauren vieron como Quinn se daba la vuelta. Finn hizo un gran show de poner se el brownie en la boca. Cerró los ojos como si fuera la mejor cosa que jamás había comido y gimió.

-maldita Sea! Ese fue el brownie mas rico que he probado en Toda mi vida, "-dijo Finn finalmente.

-"traidor de puta! "Exclamó La rubia.

-"Te voy a traer una bandeja de brownies la próxima semana, Finn dijo Rachel, sabiendo que iba a tener la mirada de la rubia lejos de Finn y puesta en ella.

-"Traidora ", murmuró Quinn al amorosamente acariciar la bolsa de bizcochos de chocolate.

-"No es justo que no engorde," dijo Laurena

Rachel tuvo que asentir con la cabeza. La rubia se comió tres porciones de lasaña esta noche, una ensalada, y una tonelada de pan de ajo, por no hablar acerca de una docena de bizcochos y galletas. Y seguramente ella que había comido menos. Un plato de lasaña no tan lleno y dos brownies probablemente iba a ganar cinco libras. A veces la vida simplemente no es justa.

Dijeron sus despedidas y se fueron a despedir a Finn y Lauren a la puerta. Apago la luz de la cocina, sabiendo que Quinn apagaría la luz de la sala de estar. Aún ninguna hablo sobre los arreglos para dormir y Rachel no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Así que en vez de decir algo, en voz baja dio las buenas noches, y rodó los ojos al escuchar como Quinn murmuró: "Te amo" a su bizcochos de chocolate y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Después de una ducha rápida se puso una camiseta y las bragas pequeñas. Bostezo, entró en su habitación y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Quinn acostada de estómago,y no llevaba nada más que los bóxers, en el centro de su cama. Ella apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Puso su cara en su hombro mientras su mano descansaba en su otro hombro y la su pierna entrelazada con una de la rubia. En cuestión de segundos sintió a Quinn relajarse y quedarse dormida.

Miércoles por la noche

10:45 P.M.

Quinn se sentía cansada hasta los hueso mientras se ponía en su camino de entrada. Esperó hasta que Rachel se aparcara en su camino de entrada antes de salir. Había sido un día muy largo,al juzgar por el gemido adorable que Rachel hizo cuando ella salió de su coche también lo había sido para ella.

-"Estoy tan cansada."- murmurro la morena.

La rubia bostezó ruidosamente.

-"Esa fue una reunión de padres y maestros para los registros", dijo.

-"Demasiado drama. ¿Quién sabía que los padres de los niños ricos malcriados que no cumplían podría llegar a ser tan condenadamente dramáticos? Había una mujer sollozando histéricamente porque su hijo tiene un 9 en lugar de un 10."

La rubia se rió entre dientes.

- "A mi me ofrecieron una noche de sexo acambio de que convirtiera un 2 en un 10.

La cara de Rachel se Arugo graciosamente.

-"Una mujer te ofreció una noche de sexo durante la junta de padres y maestros?"

-"No, un hombre. Al parecer el hombre ese, esta bien desesperado por que su hijo entre en una buena universidad. Si tan solo supiera lo que guardo dentro del pantalón. No andaría de ofrecido." dijo la rubia

La morena se rió por el ultimo comentario de la rubia. -"seguramente". bostezó ruidosamente. "Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches. "

-"Yo también. Buenas noches."dijo la rubia mientras caminaban a lo largo del pequeño parche de sácate entre sus propiedades. Justo antes de que la morena se desviara a la derecha, la rubia le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la condujo a la izquierda hacia su casa.

Durante los últimos tres noches habían dormido en casa de la morena. No era que extrañaba a su cama. La rubia sólo quería ver si la cama hacia la diferencia, o si se trataba de Rachel. Además, que había estado imaginando se la todo el día en la cama. Cada vez que se volvía sexual se obligaba a sacar su mente fuera de la cuneta. Se estaba convirtiendo más difícil a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Nunca antes había tenido una amiga tan cercana como lo estaba Rachel con ella. Y este nivel de intimidad era nuevo y le daba un poco de miedo a ella. Se hizo una promesa hoy. La metería en su cama y si no duerme tan bien como lo a hecho en su cama o en la cama de hotel iba a salir a comprar una cama a juego del de la morena. y el problema estaría resuelto. Si aún dormía como bebé a su lado entonces ... bueno, en realidad no quería pensar en eso todavía. Estaba bastante segura de que parte del problema era el sexo.

Quizá debería ir a buscar con quien saciar sus energías sexuales y luego ver si dormía, así de cómoda como con Rachel acurrucadas toda la noche. Pero no creía que sucediera. Una parte de ella tenía miedo de que no tendría la más mínima diferencia de lo que hiciera. Rachel se está convirtiendo rápidamente en su mundo y por alguna extraña razón eso estaba bien con la rubia , de ahí venia la razón por la que tenia miedo.

No dijeron nada, al entrar a la casa de la rubia. Quinn podía notar que la Morena estaba nerviosa. Diablos, ella también estaba nerviosa. Nunca había tenido una mujer en su cama antes. No importaba que no habría sexo implicado. Este era un gran paso para ella. Ni siquiera sabía si podía tolerar a Rachel en su cama. Cada vez que el pánico comenzó a surgir lo empujaba hacia abajo. Sabía que si no podía soportar, podría hacer alguna excusa e irse a la cama de la morena. Con eso en mente se la llevó a su habitación.

Todavía ni una hablaba. La rubia le entregó una de sus camisetas favoritas. La morena le dio una sonrisa tímida y desapareció

en su cuarto de baño. Se sacó los zapatos y esperó a que ella saliera. Oyó su ducha encenderse y apretó los dientes como una ola de lujuria se vierte sobre ella.

Frunció el ceño viendo hacia abajo en sus ahora incómodos pantalones.

-"Dejar de causar problemas." No la escucho, por supuesto. Nunca lo hacia cuando de Rachel se trataba. Siempre se decía a sí misma que con el tiempo su cuerpo llegaría a aceptar que Rachel era sólo un amiga.

-"Todo tuyo ", dijo Rachel en voz baja cuando salió del cuarto de baño diez minutos más tarde vistiendo su camiseta. El dobladillo de la camisa terminó justo por encima de la rodilla, dando la ilusión de que no llevaba nada debajo. Tragó saliva duro.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza inexpresiva y pasó al cuarto de baño donde se procedió a tomar una ducha de agua bien fría. Al estarse secando vio las pequeñas gafas de la morena dobladas en el fregadero. Los recogió y sonrió al volver a ponerlos en el mismo lugar. Parecía que pertenecía a ese lugar.

La luz de la habitación ya estaba apagada en el momento en que ella salió del cuarto de baño. La Transmisión de la luz de la calle iluminaba a Rachel. Yacía sobre su espalda en el lado derecho de la cama esperandola a ella. Se acercó al lado de la cama de la morena y levantó las cobijas. Sin decir palabra, se subió a la cama y, lentamente, se colócalo encima de ella. Su parte baja del estomago descansaba entre las piernas de la morena, y manteniendo la erección lejos de ella lo mejor que pudo. La morena abrió más las piernas para que la rubia se acomodara mejor.

Quinn recostó su cabeza entre los pechos de la morena y cerró los ojos, lanzando un suspiro de felicidad. La morena se sentía tan bien,como si pertenecieran así. Después de vacilar un momento sintió a la morena moverse. No estaba segura si Rachel estaba a punto de empujarla o golpearla. Se había tomado libertades en cambiar su arreglo de dormir, pero no podía evitarlo. La rubia la necesitaba tanto.

En vez de empujarla lejos, Rachel puso un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras con la otra pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el pelo corto y alborotado de la rubia. Así es como se quedó dormida con las caricias de la mujer en que mas confiaba y se preocupaba mas en este mundo. Fue absolutamente perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Quinn POV

-"No! No voy a ir y tu no puedes obligarme!" Dijo la morena al apretar su agarre en el borde de la pileta de la cocina.

-"Rachel…"

-"No voy a ir!"

Quinn trató de no sonreír al poner su mano sobre el trasero redondo de la morena, pero fracasó miserablemente.

La morena se quedó inmóvil.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" -preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de su mano.

-"Si no te sueltas de la pileta y mueves tu trasero y lo pones en el en el coche en treinta segundos me vas a dejar sin más remedio que nalguearte ", dijo la rubia disfrutando de tener su mano en el trasero de la morena más de lo debido, pero claro que la dejó con muy pocas opciones en la materia.

Claro, que fácilmente podría recogerla y tirarla por encima del hombro, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

-"No te atreverías.", dijo la morena con los dientes apretados, mirando por encima del hombro a la rubia.

La rubia le dio un apretón en el trasero.

La morena jadeo, saltando lejos de la rubia y corrió hacia la puerta principal. -"joder!" -gritó por encima del hombro antes de tirar la puerta abierta e irse.

La rubia la siguió a un ritmo pausado, silbando alegremente, casi esperando a que ella se negara a ir una media docena de veces más antes de que la rubia la metiera en el coche. Salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y casi gimió en decepción cuando la vio esperándola en su coche.

Y ahí se fueron sus planea de volver a poner su mano sobre el trasero de la morena.

Se subió en el asiento del lado del conductor y le envió una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que eso la iba a ojos de Rachel se estrecharon en la rubia antes de que ella miró hacia otro lado mascullando todo tipo de cosas desagradables sobre su vida que simplemente prefirieron ignorar.

-"Pagaras por esto", prometió la morena.

"Rachel, -"intento la rubia

"Pudrete en el infierno, traicionera hija de puta", susurró Rachel.

La rubia no podía dejar de reír.

-"Es sólo una cena familiar. Realmente no entiendo por qué tiene a mi pequeña toda sacada de quicio".

-"Te Odio." le espeto la morena.

-"Me amas." dijo la rubia al prender el radio.

-"Odio. Te odio."

-"Uh huh, "dijo la rubia, ausente, en busca de la estación de radio favorita de la morena, esperando que así calmar un poco, el demonio que lleva dentro.

Desde esta mañana, cuando la abuela de la morena la llamó para pedirle que aceptara reunirse con su familia para la cena de esta noche Rachel había estado en el borde. No estaba segura de si estaba molesta porque su abuela le había llamado antes de ella o qué. Lo único que sabía era que cuando ella escuchó a su abuela preguntar le a ella unirse a ellos en la cena se puso como loca.

No le había importado que estaban haciendo cola en la panadería. Rachel dio un salto y trató de arrebatarle el teléfono de su mano. Había estado demasiado sorprendida y riendo se cuando Rachel trató de tirarla al suelo al no darle mucho pensamiento. Por supuesto que le sorprendió que su abuela no se sorprendió al escuchar a su nieta morena gritar todo tipo de amenazas de violencia contra ella.

Autor POV

La rubia realmente no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero a ella le agradaba la abuela de la morena y no quería defraudarla diciendo le que no, así que por supuesto aceptó la invitación y trató de no estremecerse cuando la morena la dio de patadas en las espinillas.

A partir de ese momento había estado soberanamente furiosa con ella. Había ordenado los últimos cuatro buñuelos de manzana, sabiendo que la rubia esperaba sus buñuelos de manzana todos los viernes y no le ofrece uno. Peor aún, ella regaló sus delicias durante la reunión de la mañana. Pasó toda la reunión mirando a los hijos de puta que comieron sus buñuelos.

Después de eso todo empeoro.

Durante su hora de almuerzo no sólo se niegan a comer con ella, si no que de alguna manera se las arregló para robar su comida y tirarla a la basura y se aseguraba de que no habían convites deliciosos en el refrigerador personal para que la rubia los robe. Cuando fue a comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería de estudiantes descubrió otra grata sorpresa.

De alguna manera había quitado su cartera.

Al final del día había estado tan furiosa y hambrienta que decidió que iba a ir esta noche quiera o no. Cuando llegó a casa no estaba demasiado sorprendida al descubrir que se había atrincherado Rachel en su habitación. Eso fue más que bien con ella. Le dio un montón de tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas. Después de devorar todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador se metió en su habitación de la morena.

La morena había puesto una buena pelea, pero finalmente se las arregló para arrastrarla a la sala donde pretendío hacer se daño en su tobillo. Cuando la rubia la soltó para comprobar, Rachel la empujó, dejándola tendida sobre su trasero, y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de atrás. La morena solo llego hasta el fregadero de la cocina antes de que la rubia la alcanzara.

-"¿Sigues enojada conmigo? ", le preguntó la rubia mientras se iba hacia el estacionamiento de Harrington's, el restaurante de cinco estrellas donde su familia estaba cenando esta noche. Se alegró de que finalmente encontró su cartera durante el partido de lucha libre que tuvo con la morena, Ya que esta comida era más probable que le daría a su tarjeta de crédito un buen entrenamiento.

Rachel suspiró profundamente y la miro.

- "No, Es solo que no quiero hacer esto".

-"¿En serio? No me habia dado cuenta. ", dijo la rubia secamente.

-"Lo siento. ", dijo la morena, mientras la rubia se ponía detrás de una línea corta de coches de lujo.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que se refería a que la dejo muerta de hambre, y por eso le pedía disculpas. Eso le recordó que había necesidad de pasar por la tienda de abarrotes después de esto para volver a llenar su nevera de lo contrario podría ser que se moleste al descubrir que ella la dejó con sólo tres huevos, un tarro de aceitunas y un poco de yogur caducado que no lo tocaria ni con una cuchara a diez pies de distancia.

-"Lo siento si te hice daño ", dijo la morena, sonando grave.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para que una sonrisa no se le escapara al pensar en su pequeña saltamontes dando le de patadas en el trasero. "Voy a, ah," apenas se detuvo la risa, "voy a sobrevivir".

Ella asintió con la cabeza majestuosamente.

- "Lo sé. Me contuve".

-"Y te lo agradezco."

Quinn POV

-"sabes que vas a morir de hambre, ¿verdad? Yo aun te puedo que llevar al drive-thru en Burger King Que esta cerca de aqui", señaló Rachel desesperada como Quin la arrastró desde la seguridad del coche.

Quinn, simplemente suspiró, preguntándose si realmente la conocía en realidad. Como si la idea de comer dos comidas le molestara.

Por favor

-"Bien, "dijo Rachel, dándole una sonrisa pícara, como se puso de pie, enderezando su camisa lila y una falda oscura.

-" Si me llevas a casa ahora mismo te prometo ", dijo en un tono sensual, llegando a correr sus dedos por el cuello de la rubia,Que he de cumplir todas las fantasías sexuales que has tenido y algunos que no sabías que eran posibles."

Con un suspiro aburrido, simplemente la agarró del brazo y tiró suavemente hacia la puerta de entrada, haciendo caso omiso de las ayudas de cámareros, ya que se atragantaban con sus lenguas. Si hubiera pensado por un segundo que Rachel hablaba en serio, ya la habría arrastrado de nuevo en al coche y a toda velocidad iría a la farmacia más cercana a la vez que tuviera su mano dentro de la falda de la morena.

No es que ella realmente quisiera hacer eso.

Pero lo deseaba realmente lo deseaba

- P-pero Te estoy ofreciendo sexo! Mucho pero muchísimo sexo! "Siseó Rachel con urgencia, ya que entraron en el vestíbulo enorme.

-"Hubieras tenido más suerte ofreciéndome el pan de carne, mi pequeña saltamontes ", le informó la rubia, al captura la de su brazo mientras la morena trataba de hacer otro escape.

Rachel exhalado en gran medida mientras empujaba sus gafas hacia arriba de su nariz.

-"Iba a ofrecerte eso, también." le dio una sonrisa esperanzada. "¿Y si nos vamos a casa y cocino…"

-"Demasiado tarde… demasiado tarde, mi pequeña saltamontes. Además, no hay nada en la nevera para cocinar de todos modos."

Ella frunció el ceño hacia la rubia.

-"Pero si, acabo de ir de compras el otro día."

-"Me dio hambre.", se limitó a decir la rubia, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada adorable que la morena le daba.

-"Espero y no hayas tocado el último pedazo de pastel de calabaza ", le advirtió la morena.

Tuvo que reírse de eso.

-"Fue lo primero que desapareció", le informó a medida que se acercó al podio del maîtres. Ella le envió una mirada que prometía todo tipo de retribución. Quinn se podía comer casi cualquier cosa, y muchas veces lo hizo, pero su pequeño saltamontes era una adicta a la tarta de calabaza y para ella es sagrada.

-"Bienvenidos a Samovar's. mi nombre es Mariya , como les puedo ayudar esta noche?"- La mujer les pregunto a ambas pero le mando una mirada muy seductora a la rubia dejándole saber que le ofrecía mas que los aperitivos de esta noche.

Miró a Rachel, preguntándose si ella habia captado la mirada que la mujer le envio y que había pensado, no es que la rubia quería que ella se pusiera celosa, ni nada. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Rachel mirando con añoranza a la señal de salida.

-"No será tan malo ", le dijo la rubia, tomándo su mano en la suya, sobre todo para impedir que se escape de nuevo.

-"Sí, lo será ", suspiró patéticamente la morena.

Quinn volvió su atención a la mujer que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido no tan feliz al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

-"Nos uniremos a la mesa de los Berry, las reserva es a las seis ", dijo, apretando su agarre en la mano de Rachel, cuando sintió que estaba tratando de alejarse.

-"Por aquí, "dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tensa.

A medida que siguieron a la mujer a través de una sala de estar lujosamente amueblada, Quinn no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Rachel se conformaba en los perdedores cuando claramente estaba acostumbrada a algo mucho mejor. Había visto algunos de los tipos con los que había salido la morena en los últimos años y dudaba de que ellos habían sacado su cartera para pagar un lugar más que Dennys e incluso entonces sólo si tenían un cupón.

Ella debería de estar saliendo con alguien que este dispuesto a reventarse el trasero para mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para esa persona. Tendría que trabajar en eso con ella, pero eso era para más tarde. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en arrastrarla a su lado.

Rachel POV

-"¿Que estas haciendo?" Pregunto la rubia sonriendo al mirarla.

-"Nada, "dijo la morena rápidamente, mientras trataba de cambiarse de forma discreta, para que Quinn la bloquera desde el lado izquierdo.

-"No parece nada ", señaló Quinn, acelerando el paso, probablemente para enfadar a la morena.

-"No es nada ", espeto la morena con los dientes apretados, incluso se apresuraba para mantenerse a lado con Quinn de nuevo, moviéndose un poco a la derecha haciendo que de algún modo su cuerpo fuera bloqueada por el cuerpo de la rubia.

Se atrevió a dar un vistazo hacia atrás de Quinn y casi llora de frustración cuando un par de ojos celestes con los que ella estaba muy familiarizada se cursaron con los suyos. Ella le envió una sonrisa amable y lo mejor que pudo hacer era ignorar la mirada de determinación que el le envió a ella.

"-¿Quién era ese? ", Preguntó la rubia, al seguir a la mujer a través de los pasillos espaciosos y alrededor de grandes mesas que rodeaban la pequeña pista de baile.

-"Nadie ", mintió. Esta noche iba a ser bastante difícil. Ella no quería entrar en el drama de los ex-novios que tomaban su negación de acostarse con ellos como un reto, uno en que Jesse parecía empeñado en ganar no importa cuántos años habrian pasado.

El hombre era un playboy y realmente creía que podía tener a cualquier mujer que él quería. El no siempre había sido así. Cuando empezaron a salir, a los quince años el había sido tímido, dulce, y una persona con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. No fue sino hasta su último año de preparatoria , cuando su piel se aclaró, puso un poco de músculo y, por supuesto que él heredó unos treinta millones de dólares de su abuela fue que él comenzó a cambiar.

Se fue del tipo dulce con el ella podía ver películas románticas Al chico que le jodia la vida a ella con todas las zorr s que pudo encontrar. Cuando ella lo confrontó al respecto, el negó todo hasta que finalmente se quebró y le echo toda la culpa a ella. Terminaron como amigos, en cierto modo, y desde entonces cada vez que la veía, hacia todo lo posible para llevarla a su cama. La última vez que coincidieron. El había abandonado a su prometida dos días antes de la boda solo para perseguirla a ella.

Su desesperación al llevarla a su cama no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella era, según él, la única mujer que jamás le había dicho que no a él. Haría cualquier cosa para llevársela a la cama. Ella realmente no necesitaba eso esta noche. Ella ya tenía bastante que soportar.

Ella no quería pasarla mal y ser menospreciada frente a Quinn. A pesar de que no estaría en sus diez mejores cosas favoritas para hacer en un viernes por la noche, a Rachel le habría encantado venir esta noche a hacerle compañía a la abuela. Ella habría hecho todo lo posible para ignorar todas sus humillaciones sutiles, pero no podía soportar la idea de que Quinn sea testigo de lo poco que en realidad significaba para su familia.

-"Sr. Berry, el resto de sus invitados han llegado ", dijo Mariya, sonriendo amablemente mientras se detenía frente a la gran mesa redonda en la que sus padres, hermanas y sus maridos se sentaban. Rachel frunció el ceño al no ver a su abuela.

-"Gracias ", dijo Quinn, ignorando la mirada de invitación que la mujer le enviaba, sorprendiendo a Rachel. Su falta de interés en todas las mujeres que prácticamente se lanzaban hacia ella cuando se encontraban fuera siempre la sorprendía. La rubia no era de dársela de conquistadora, pensó mientras se forzó una sonrisa para su familia.

-"Rachel, cariño ", dijo su padre mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Quinn antes de que él la tomara en un abrazo y le diera un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-" Ha sido demasiado tiempo, cariño. te he echado de menos. "

Ella apenas se contuvo de sugerir que podría levantar el teléfono si la echaba tanto de menos, pero ella se contuvo. No le dejaría saber que le había hecho daño cuando no le había llamado como había prometido. Ella tenía la culpa de todos modos. Debería saber que no lo haria .

"Ella es mi amiga, Quinn Fabray, "dijo, señalando a la rubia, quien le tendió la mano a su padre.

-"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Berry", dijo Cortez mente la rubia.

Su padre le dio la mano, dándole una mirada de curiosidad a la rubia.

-"Es un placer conocer a una de las amigas de lena."

Rachel apenas se contuvo en una mueca de dolor al darse cuenta de que Quinn era la primera amiga que había invitado a conocer a su familia desde que estaba en la escuela. El hecho de que Quinn y ella venían tomadas de la mano iba a ser un problema, especialmente si ellos pensaban que eran pareja.

-"¿Papá? ", Dijo Rachel, llamando su atención antes de que él se sentara.

-"Sí, cariño ", le preguntó, lanzando le ha Quinn otra mirada curiosa.

-"Donde esta la abuela?"

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella. "¿No te llamó?"

-"No, ¿por qué? ", Preguntó, ya presintiendo donde iba esto.

-"Ella llamó antes para decir que tú y tu Amiga ", dijo, dandole a Quinn otra de esas miradas curiosas que Rachel ya conocía muy bien

-"iban a unirse a nosotros esta noche, pero que recordaba que ella ya tenía planes para esta noche. "

La morena apostaba a que era mentira.


End file.
